Of Goblets and Masks
by NileGal
Summary: 10th Doctor. A few weeks after the regeneration, on the way to Barcelona, the TARDIS malfunctions and separates the Tenth Doctor and Rose in a world full of wizards, witches, magic, and fantasy. HPDW.
1. I The World of Wizardry

**Title: **Of Goblets and Masks

**Rating:** PG13

**Summery: **Regeneration was one thing Rose was trying to adjust to, but now she has an entire new world to adjust to! A few weeks after the regeneration, on the way to Barcelona, the TARDIS malfunctions and separates the Tenth Doctor and Rose in a world full of wizards, witches, magic, and fantasy.

**Story Notes: **A Harry Potter: GOF and Doctor Who crossover. This has many spoilers for the book, so if you haven't ready GOF or know the plot I suggest not reading.

* * *

I. The World of Wizardry

She's seen many things over her time with the Doctor and his flying blue box. Aliens of all sorts, the advancement and fall of the human race (on several occasions), and of course how television programs would one day lead to the fall of the human race (which was just one of the mentioned several occasions). However out of all she had seen, there was one thing that nothing could have prepared her for: regeneration.

A normal Time Lord process he had reassured her after the event. It was a way his race could cheat death, by having their cells reform and rebuild. However it wasn't just his normal appearance that changed she noticed: he thought differently, defiantly more lively, not as depressed, and bounced between a Northern accent and a Scottish one. He had told her that is was also part of the process, that when a new version of a Time Lord regenerated that they would change to what seemed to fit the new them. However he seemed to be having a difficult time deciding if Scottish or his old Northern accent was best for him. Although lately she would see him chewing on something sweet: and always eating.

Rose stared up at the ceiling of the library. Her arms were dangling off the sides of the ladder that she lay on, disconnected to what was happening around her. Her book lay open on her stomach, entitled _The Phantom of the Opera_. She had started to read darker books as of late, dealing with mystery and sometimes murder, gothic horrors and tales of the Scotland Yard. She had even tried reading some of Edgar Allen Poe, but gave up when she attempted to sort through _The Fall of the House of Usher_. She had found her current read on a shelf and just started, but soon her mind began to wander to opera houses and masked villains, hiding their true appearance from the one they cared about.

Well that was ironic.

Yet her daydreams were interrupted by another rumble from the old Time Ship she had called home. Rose sat up slowly, pulling the opened book off her stomach as she looked around. The TARDIS rumbled again slightly, the lights flickering. She placed the book back on the shelf and slid down the ladder, heading out to the console room. She remembered that today he was going to finally take her to Barcelona. She recalled that he originally postponed the trip due the regeneration illness and also how she had to adapt to him. That meant a few weeks stuffed up inside the Time Ship just flying around through time and space.

But she watched as he walked around the console: a frown on his face, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. Rose also noted the sucker that he had in his mouth. He paused, flipped a switch and pushed a button, then continued to walk around the circular console without even noting her there. Rose's eyes dipped down to look him over, seeing he still wore the black pants and leather jacket. With the illness he hadn't had time to find himself new apparel, but now that Rose thought about it maybe he wore it still for her.

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" she said finally.

The Doctor was startled, his head bolted up with wide eyes. He saw that it was only her and his gaping mouth turned into a maniacal grin he had. It was nothing like his previous selves smile; it had its own charm and tint of madness. "Afternoon, Rose!" he greeted her but her eyebrows raised. Ah right, the question. He snapped his fingers as he remembered and looked down at the console. "Just a bit of trouble, nothing to serious." That time it was a Scottish accent.

"It's rumbling." Rose spoke up stubbornly. "The TARDIS never rumbles unless there is trouble."

"And what would you know about rumbling time ships?" he scoffed. "Just because she rumbles doesn't mean she's broken." He gestured to the ship all around them. "The TARDIS has to adjust to the new me as well, Rose. She makes adjustments within herself to help me." His hands dropped to his side as he looked at her. "You don't believe me." He concluded.

"Your right," Rose walked up the ramp into the center of the room, a smile finding her way on her lips. "How could I believe an old daft man like you?" The Doctor found her humor and smiled as well, stuffing his hands in his pant pockets. She chewed on her bottom lip, a tendency she had when she was nervous and looked down at the gleaming lights on the console panel. "Still on for Barcelona then?"

"Of course!" he paused, swishing the sucker to the other side of his mouth. "Unless, of course, you want to go somewhere else." He said slowly.

Rose looked at him, her mouth open slightly. The same feeling of surprise filled her when he had taken her to the end of the world. They stood there, he was waiting for her reply, and she was trying to understand him. He, the tenth him, always wanted to please her….or at least so far anyways. Maybe it was a way of showing respect or he was trying to make it more comfortable for her so she wouldn't leave. In a moment, she spoke:

"Barcelona." She said slowly as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I still want to see these noseless dogs of yours."

He smiled. "Barcelona!" he rubbed his hands together before bolting back to the other side of the console. A wheel to spin there, a button to press there, and a lever to pull. The TARDIS hummed and began her normal shaking. He looked up at her with a smile. Rose smiled back.

It was broken, the silence and moment of comfort. Within a second the TARDIS shook uncontrollably, going back and forth and side to side as if it were fighting an unknown force. The Doctor's right hand clutched onto the console as his left hand grabbed Rose's. Rose held onto the console and his hand, looking up at the green cylinder in the center of the console that uncontrollably went up and down.

"Why's it doing that?" Rose shouted over the roar and creaking of the ship.

"Not sure!" He shouted back. "Could be we hit some distortion in space! Happens every now in then, that does! We'll be safe, the TARDIS can handle it…" the TARDIS roared and made a screeching sound from the center of the console. Rose and the Doctor flinched, unable to cover each others ears. "…or at least, I think she should!"

"You think?" Rose shouted. "I thought you've done this thing before!"

"'Course I have!" His voice changed from Northern to Scottish again. "Only thing is, that last time the TARDIS didn't have to alter a physic link with me-hold on!" They both leaned forward as the ship rocked, their grip on each other and the TARDIS tightening.

And then it stopped.

The Doctor and his companion looked around, eyes wide as they tried to inspect everything in the room. Her eyes went to the ceiling, walls and floor while his eyes went straight to the center. It wasn't moving.

"We've stopped." He said slowly switching in his accents again. Rose looked at him. "And when I say stopped I mean we've _stopped_, we aren't moving in time at all. We are stagnant, either out of synch or no longer in traveling." His eyes went straight to the monitor to find a fuzzy screen awaiting him. He flipped some switches and hit a button, but the screen continued to be fuzzy. "Well this isn't good,"

"What was your first guess?" Rose said breathlessly as she looked around the ship. "The fact we stopped shaking or the fact that nothing is changed?"

"'Course nothing is changed," he rolled his eyes. "Stopping in time doesn't mean that anything changes. Just you may see repeats of the past, a bit of déjà vu if you will." He continued to try and get the screen functioning. "The TARDIS is absolutely still, no command or anything."

"Have you tried manual override?"

"Aye, not working."

"What in bloody hell could have done that?" Rose asked, looking at him as he continued to try. "Stop the TARDIS I mean."

"Distortions in time and space." He informed her as he moved around the console. "Some areas of space and time aren't meant to deal with. If the TARDIS was a newer model than it could get through those, but well seeing how I ran off with an older model in my rebel days." He moved the grating aside and hopped below to try and override the ship again. "Always been a bit of a rebel I suppose, got in trouble a few times as well. That was the third me."

"You got in trouble? With your superiors?" that was interesting.

"Oh yes," his head popped up from below and he gave her a maniacal grin. "See we aren't supposed to do what I do, going to places and interfering and all. They didn't like that. So I was exiled for a hundred years on Earth. Terrible really, couldn't go anywhere."

"Earth is really that bad?" she asked.

"Oh no, it's wonderful! Everything loves your little blue planet." The Doctor looked at her. "I'm a mobile, Rose Tyler. I don't stay in one place more than I need. And being stuck somewhere for one hundred years not being able to do anything but sit around and be like any normal block really isn't me, y'know?" he went back under the ship. It was then he realized that he had been chewing on the stick of the sucker the last four minutes, the candy devoured. That annoyed him.

"_What's wrong with the TARDIS_?" she asked.

"_Afternoon…_" he paused, stopping. He hadn't said that. The Doctor slowly peaked his head out of the floor, seeing Rose sitting beside the hole with her mouth wide open. He turned his head to see himself standing there, snapping his fingers.

"Oh boi." He muttered and returned back to his fixing. "It's started."

"What has? Why am I here and right there?" Rose asked, frightened.

"It's that TARDIS being stagnant." He spoke as he continued to meld wires together with the Sonic Screwdriver. "You see Rose; déjà vu is when you are reminded of past events. The TARDIS seems to be attempting to bring itself back to its state before we hit whatever it was. Repeats are going to be happening here and there." The controls he worked with sparked and he raised his hands as a small spark started. He waved it out and coughed, pulling himself from the hole.

"Well that won't work; we'll have to see how it turns out, yeh?" The Doctor looked to his side, not seeing Rose. He blinked and stood up, looking around. None of the doors were open; everything was perfectly still and silent. He turned again, walking around the console room to see if she was hiding behind a pillar in fright. There was a sudden whisper and a creak, the sound of wind. Wind? How would wind get inside a stagnant ship? The Doctor looked over his shoulder when a sudden shrill blasted his ears. His arms went to cover his face from the blaring wind and shrilling sound.

The shrilling sound soon faded into car horns and trains. A defiant improvement…but cars and trains?

It took a moment to register in the old Time Lord's mind, but within seconds he was up from the couch he was laying on and stumbling backwards knocking over tables and papers. His back soon found something sturdy. The Doctor quickly turned around and looked outside the foggy window. He noticed the rail ways, the cars below with all the bustling people. His eyes made their way to the skyline in search for some familiar landmark. Obviously Earth, but where and what time?

Then there was a large chime. A smile found its way on his face. London. The place was known but not the time, which for a Time Lord could be more trouble than it was worth.

He quickly set about looking around his small dark room for an answer. As trains passed the room would shake, some of the ceiling crumbling. He needed to know when he was, and how he had arrived in London. Last thing he remembered was being on the TARDIS with Rose….Rose, she'd disappeared as well. No doubt by means of how he was transported here, however that was. Once he talked his way out of his place here, than he could return to the TARDIS – which by all logical means be working again – and find Rose.

The Doctor stood up straight as the door to his room opened: A short fellow, white hair and slightly balding, entered with two others, a taller elder man with a large beard and an extravagant outfit on, and then the woman who was shorter than the elder man but was adorned in black robes and a tall black hat. He recognized the style of dress immediately, but he hadn't seen in any of them in many generations. His mind quickly attempted to flip back to what time he would approximately be in.

"Well then another you found?" the shorter fellow asked the elder man, gesturing to the Doctor. "Another muggle found at the World Qudditch Cup I suspect?"

Muggle and Qudditch. He knew exactly where he was now.

"Of course not," the elder man assured. "I would not have brought him here if he was, Fudge, place some more trust within me."

"Trust in you I have, but not him." The shorter scoffed and turned his attention to the Doctor who straightened up. "And what do you call yourself?"

"I…uhm…I'm the Doctor." He smiled and gave a small bow. "That's right. I'm the Doctor, hello and nice to meet you sir!"

"Doctor?" the shorter one looked him over. "A Doctor of what then? Theology? Science? Ligature? Medicine?"

"All of the above, really." He smiled again.

The shorter man went to speak before the taller elder placed his hand on his shoulder gently. "Now, now, Fudge." He spoke. "This is no way to treat such a brilliant man such as him. You may also know him as Professor Theta Sigma." The shorter man took a moment to look at the elder before back at the Doctor, a gape. "Ah yes, well he isn't truly a muggle nor a wizard like ourselves. His own race."

The Doctor smiled as the elder man walked to him. They shook hands, patting each other on the shoulder in an old friendly manner.

"Albus Dumbledore." The Doctor smiled, and his friend chuckled. "I suppose it's been a while, yeh? You don't look a day over one hundred."

"And you my good Doctor do not look a day over three thousand." Dumbledore joked, patting his back as he led him to the others. "May I be the first to kindly introduce you to the Ministry of Magic's Minister, Cornelius Oswald Fudge." The Doctor smiled and shook his hand. "And also, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts…as well as the Houseleader of Gryffindor and the teacher of Transfirgation."

"No," The Doctor's mouth gaped open for a moment. "Minerva? You're still very beautiful, and you have so many duties!"

The corners McGonagall's lips curved so very slightly. "Flattery did not get you anywhere before, Doctor, and it will not get you anywhere now. But I thank you for your compliments." The Doctor shrugged with a smile. "If you'd kindly follow Albus and I. Minister Fudge must return to his duties." The Minister nodded before heading out.

The two wizards led him down several hallways within the Ministry of Magic. It had been ages since he had been there, both by his time and theirs. However not much seemed to have changed, it was still dark and dank with crude people going on about their jobs. They reached a long hallway decorated with paintings that moved, turning their heads to look at those who walked down the hall. They whispered to one another about the companion with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, sharing their theories. Dumbledore placed a key within a door at the end of the hallway and opened it, allowing McGonagall and the Doctor in before closing it behind him.

"Well it is good to know some things haven't changed." The Doctor said to himself as he looked around the decorated room. He supposed that it was just a temporary room however.

"And yet many things have changed," Dumbledore noted, gesturing to the Doctor. The Time Lord looked down at himself and offered a smile. "I suppose your crazy stories of shape shifting in times of need were true, Doctor. And what number might you be on now?"

"Ten."

McGonagall sat in a large chair and folded her hands together in her lap. "And what about your companion?" the Doctor looked at her, wondering how she knew of Rose. "The woman with the dark brown hair, I believe she told me her name was Romana."

Romana. The Doctor's face fell and his posture suffered. The light left his eyes and his shoulders shagged, almost becoming as limp as a corpse. He closed his eyes for a moment and turned his head, gathering his courage before returning his gaze back to them.

"Romana's dead." His voice came out stronger than he thought. The two wizards were to say the least shocked, turning to each other in surprise. "She died in a war. My kind against another."

"I am sorry." McGonagall spoke, offering the Doctor a seat by the wave of her hand. "I did not mean to intrude and bring upon bad memories." The Doctor shook his head and took his seat. "But I do hope she is remembered amongst your people, she is remembered amongst several of the Order."

The Doctor said nothing more of the subject; however she had sparked his interest. "Ah, yes, the Order. How are the members of that anyways?" After all how was the Doctor supposed to know? He and Romana had been told to leave by the head wizards at the height of the war. As he spoke the atmosphere grew dark in the room. The Doctor had the feeling he said something he shouldn't have.

"The Order was disband years back, when Voldermort was destroyed." Dumbledore informed him. Well there was some good news. "However, not many of the members had good endings." And there was the not so good news.

"Lily and James were murdered." McGonagall informed him. The Doctor sat there aghast; Romana and Lily had been good friends. As for himself the Doctor tended to be friends with Dumbledore and McGonagall, the elders of the Order. "On Halloween of nineteen hundred and eighty one by Voldermort himself….however, their son did survive."

"Son? They had a son?"

"Ah yes, young Harry James Potter. A bright student, but he has his moments of trouble like his father." Dumbledore mused lightly. "But don't take our words for it; you'll be meeting him within a few weeks."

"Hold the phone, what?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "You see, Doctor, Minerva and I have been able to convince the Ministry to let you be a representative at Hogwarts this year. A well respected man of the Order during the Dark Years; you will be needed in these times." The Doctor turned in his chair, raking his hand through his hair. "The Qudditch World Cup just ended just two days ago, Doctor, chaos ensued when a Death Eater place the Dark Mark into the sky." The Doctor's face fell at the news, his blood ran cold and a spark of anger flickered inside him. "The Ministry is having a very difficult time keeping things in order, and with the special advent at Hogwarts this year, they will need a representative there."

"Special event? What kind of special event?" the Doctor asked, leaning forward with his interests peaked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You will just have to wait along with the students on this, my good friend." He held up his hand and stood. "However there is the matter of your blue box."

"My TARDIS? Where is she?"

"That we do not know." McGonagall informed. "That is due to the Ministry's incompetence when it comes to non wizardry items."

"Your ship was caught within a magical charm zone, Doctor." Dumbledore informed. The Doctor chewed on his bottom lip, raking his hand through his hair as he worked on the equations in his mind. "The charm zone's laws stop any non magical item without a license and disposes of it at random in the magical world. I am sure it is close by, it may even be at Hogwarts waiting for you. As I recall it was very remarkable and intelligent. Homely as well." He walked to them, offering them glasses for a toast.

The Doctor looked at them. "Tell me," McGonagall met his gaze and Dumbledore continued to poor. "When you found me, did you find anyone else? Well not just anyone else, a girl. A young girl, blond, about nineteen?"

McGonagall nodded to Dumbledore before turning her attention to the Doctor. "Doctor, when we found you, you were alone in the middle of London. There was no one else, save the few that gathered to look at the odd man laying in the street."


	2. II The Legendary Event

II. The Legendary Event

Wet and cold. How that happened she was still trying to determine. She was in pain as well, her back ached and her limbs surged. At the attempt of moving she would suck in a harsh breath as her body would scream out in protest. Her mind and spirit knew she had to move out of the rain but her body refused to move. A roar of thunder came as well as another shriek. Rose shuddered, forcing herself to sit up under the rock she crawled under. She took in a shaky breath, wincing when the shriek would return in the rain.

She knew she was on a hill. Or close to one. She'd look around when the lightning flashed to see that above there was a fence, maybe a barbed wire one. She was outside a forest it looked like, but with the rain it was hard to tell. She knew for sure it was nighttime, but where she was and when she was remained a mystery. If he was there, The Doctor could tell her that they were in England in the early nineteen nineties. But she had woken up alone without even the TARDIS nearby, let alone the Doctor.

All she could remember was the shrieking sound and wind when she was still inside the TARDIS with the Doctor. He was talking about something along the lines of the TARDIS before the shriek came. Then she had woken up on this awful hill with the same shrieking behind her. Rose let out a ragged cough before bringing her knees to her chest in the attempt to curl into a ball. Being wet and cold was bad enough, but now she was muddy. She coughed again, moving the wet hair from her eyes to only succeed in plastering mud all over her face.

Lightning flashed again. Rose's eyes went up to the hill where she saw a figure. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to distinguish his features but was unable to. However following the roaring thunder and shrieking was a _clunk, clunk, clunk._ Rose felt her heart beat quicken and instinctively pulled her legs closer in attempt to hide into the rock she was against. The lightning flashed again showing that the figure was now gone and the abnormally loud _clunks_ had disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief.

However her relief didn't last long as lightning flashed again showing the figure before her. Rose let out a small yip of fear, huddling closer to the rock. The figure shook his head at her, muttering something as one of his eyes spun in its socket. Rose covered her mouth, not wanting to scream or allow her last meal to come up.

"Stop with that starin', girl." He spoke harshly and grumbled. The man took off the cloak he wore, offering it to Rose. Rose slowly took it, draping it around her shoulders. Immediately following that the man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. Rose wobbled on her feet, ready to fall but his large arms caught her. "Drink this." He instructed, handing her a bottle from a pouch he carried. She decided to trust him and drank, feeling the numbing pain slowly disappearing.

"See, not so bad now is it?" the man spoke and pulled the hood over her head. "Come on now, lets get you to an inn." Despite having a wooden leg and cane, he helped her up the hill and into the muddy forest. After moments of traveling Rose found herself in a small town, on a hill that seemed to just go on and on. The large rough hand guided her along gently; making sure her footing was fine. Rose brought her mud covered hand to her mouth as she coughed horribly, feeling a warm substance cover her palm. She looked down, recognizing the red substance. Blood.

The spinning eye turned and looked at her hand.

"Why you bleeding, girl?" came a soft voice. Rose looked up from her hood at the stranger that came to her aid as a growl came from him. "Bullocks it's rubbing off already, bloody weather." He muttered and guided Rose to stand in an alley way, holding a hand up. Rose stood bewildered as the man took a drink from a flash and sniffed the air, standing still for a few moments before the eye squirmed back at her. "You got a name, girl?" his voice returned to a husky one.

"Rose," she spoke softly finding that her throat hurt as well. "Rose Tyler."

The man nodded and muttered the name to himself. His arm went out to catch her as she fell forward. He muttered a curse to himself seeing she had passed out. Her face was warm. The strange man with his wooden leg and crazy eye picked Rose up and went to the closest inn.

* * *

The large doors swung open as students entered the Great Hall, heading to their seats. He sat back in his chair; arms folded watching as the nearly identical robbed teenagers entered. The only differences in their outfits were their ties, blue, green, red, and yellow. He glanced up at the banners above each table. That made since. House colors. However his thoughts were broken by a large yell. The Doctor looked over to see large red water balloons being dropped from the ceiling. His head titled and his eyebrows came together as McGonagall ran past him to the scene.

"**Peeves!** You get down here at **once!**" She shouted at the gesture poltergeist that danced above. The Doctor licked his tongue against the back of his teeth in wonder at how it could effectively get a student soaked. He smirked however as the strong Minerva McGonagall slipped on the water covered floor and grabbed a female student to steady herself. That was when the Doctor took time to study who was there.

Three students together. A taller boy, the one who had been hit with the balloon, had freckles and red hair. Then came the girl, long brown wavy hair that was untamed. A book worm if he saw it right. And finally was another boy, lean with black glasses outlining his green eyes. The boy noticed the eyes of the Doctor and looked at him. The Doctor noticed the odd lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and clicked against his teeth again. The boy looked uneasy before the girl grabbed onto his arm and the three began to whisper as they sat beside a ghost at their table. The three pairs of eyes fell on the Doctor who nodded and waved to them, turning his attention back to the room.

"Here comes my favorite part,"

The Doctor looked at Dumbledore who he sat next to. The other seat beside the Headmaster was empty, reserved for McGonagall who had disappeared outside the Great Hall. Dumbledore turned his head and smiled, his eyes sparkling through his spectacles.

"You see, Doctor." He explained. "We begin every year with the First Years, who are sorted into their houses." He gestured to the banners above the tables with his eyes, the Doctor nodded as he took each colorful banner into retrospect. "It is always a wonderful thing to see students so young and eager to learn about the ways of our world. Brilliant young minds waiting to be sculpted and melded." He smiled. "You and I are alike in many ways, don't you agree?"

"Well usually the people I get along with are the ones that have similar ways of thinking, yes." The Doctor met the gentle smile with his mad one. "But I agree, it is always a wonderful sight to see such innocent people seeing things on the outside for the first time." His eyes went back to the Hall and darkened, his thoughts returning to Rose; almost two weeks and no answers about where she might be or where his TARDIS was. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was frightened, especially as he was still finding out who he was – and with that came the regeneration illness.

"You see him, there?" Dumbledore called his attention to the table with the large lion above them. The Doctor's eyes met the green ones of the boy whom the Headmaster had gestured too. "That, my very old friend, is Harry James Potter. A legend," he turned his gaze to the Doctor, who met it. The old wizard's eyes were fierce but sparkled with their joy and wonder. "He was the one that _lived_, my good Doctor, the only one to live through an attack made by the Dark Lord."

The Doctor nodded, knowing full better not to speak the name of Voldermort unless it was in private company. His brown eyes met the green ones again, both trying to see each other. Yet the red headed friend pulled the boy – Harry Potter – to attention of another student that had walked up.

"It's going to be a very interesting year," he mused.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Indeed it is, my friend, it is."

The doors of the Great Hall were once again opened and silence filled the room. McGonagall entered with a large amount of students walking behind her in orderly fashion. The stood in a line, waiting as the Deputy Headmistress placed a three legged stool before them, and atop that stool sat a hat. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up in wonder as he put his chin in his hand. However nothing could prepare the Doctor for what happened next:

The hat sang.

And it was a long song, filled with tales about the ancestry of the houses and their founders, woven into Hogwarts history. He wasn't one much for songs, especially one sang by an old hat that was patched up beyond the comprehensive mind. The Great Hall erupted into applause as the hat finished its song, cheers and whooting all about. The Doctor slowly raised his hands and clapped as well, attempting to fall into the grove of how the school worked. However McGonagall stood and the hall fell into another state of perfect silence.

"I shall call our your name, and you will then place the Sorting Hat onto your head." She instructed the shaking first years. "You will then sit on the stool where the hat will call out your house. You will join your house at the appropriate table and await further instructions." She cleared her throat and began her list. "Ackerly, Stewart!"

"**Ravenclaw**!"

The Doctor leaned over as the table of Ravenclaw busted out into greetings. "Why are they so wet?"

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled, and gestured to the large man who sat at the end of one table. "This is because our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, brings the First Years by boat across the lake to Hogwarts every year."

"Even though it is poring rain?" The Doctor was least to say surprised.

"Tradition my good friend, tradition."

"Creevey, Dennis!"

"**Gryffindor**!"

The Doctor and Dumbledore looked over as the boy scurried off to the table. That was when he noticed more students of freckles and red hair seated at the table: siblings no doubt. There were two twins, the boy from earlier, and then a girl. The Doctor felt the eyes of Harry Potter on him and met the young boys gaze with a fiery one. Their gazes locked until the final student was sorted and McGonagall took the hat and stool from the Great Hall. The Doctor looked up as Dumbledore stood to address the students.

"I have but only two words for you all," he smiled, looking at them all in turn. "_Tuck in_."

A great roar came up as food piled up on the students plates. The Doctor looked at his plate and followed the examples of others, watching the food appeared. Magic. He smiled to himself, supposing he would have to be used to that while he was here. He would just have to admit into agreeing with magic, even if it had nothing to do with science. His hand went to the jacket pocket where his Sonic Screwdriver lay dormant.

"Honestly," McGonagall addressed the Doctor as she sat down and he looked at her. "You should at least attempt to fit into the school and wear robes."

The Doctor smiled kindly. "I beg your pardon not, dear Minerva, because I am not a wizard and thus I shouldn't wear the robes of one. It would be an insult." McGonagall took this into concideration for a moment before nodding, her large hat flapping with her.

"Quiet right, Doctor." She nodded in agreement with him. "Although, tell me what name you will be giving these students for your time here?"

"Ooh, well." The Doctor breathed, looking up for a moment before returning her gaze. "I suppose I'll just go by my nickname from home, Theta Sigma, after all many of your people know me by that name yeh?" she smiled and nodded again. He smirked, raising his golden goblet to drink the Pumpkin juice inside. It surprised him first, but as always he quickly adapted to how the way of life moved through the Great Hall.

Slytherins were the snakes. They hated everyone that was not one of them, bullying and picking. However they were the large rivals of Gryffindor, the proud and rule keepers of the school (minus Harry Potter as the Doctor had learned from Dumbledore). Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tended to balance the two out. He could tell how the founders of the school and houses still impacted the way the students acted and behaved. Sorted out by way of thought and attitude and personality, not skill. Brilliant.

His ears picked up a large _clank_ from the Gryffindor table. His eyes darted over, seeing the brown haired girl aghast over something she had learned. He could tell she was bright and steadfast in what she believed in, maybe to the point of naivety. She was arguing with the red headed friend as Harry attempted to get his friends to stop fighting. A smile came to the Doctors face, it made a warmth come into his chest when he could see children of any race act like children.

The Doctor turned his attention from the students to the staff. They were a variety of sizes and shapes and personalities, perhaps the dankest one he saw was someone he remembered from his days as his fourth incarnation: Professor Severus Snape. He looked the exact same but older and fouler, things hadn't changed much it seemed.

Dumbledore lifted himself from his chair and stood before the congregation of students, all eyes on the room fell onto him at that moment and the room fell silent.

"Now that we have filled ourselves with food and drink, I must address a few notices produced by the staff this year." The old wizard spoke on about forbidden objects in the school grounds (a list that ranged to four hundred and thirty seven items), the forest that was out of bounds and how the town of Hogsmeade was out of bounds for any students under their third year (though the Doctor wasn't sure where Hogsmeade was at the moment).

"Which brings me to a painful revelation," he continued. "This year Hogwarts will not be hosting a Inter-House Quidditch Cup." The members of all four teams shouted out in protest and shock. The old Headmaster let them bring out their anger before raising his hand for silence so that he might explain his reasoning. "This is because Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary even this year, which I am sure you will all enjoy. I am pleased to announce that this year Hogwarts will be playing as a home to…."

The doors to the Great Hall, for a third time that night, were thrown open. All heads spun and eyes fell onto the cloaked man standing in the doorway. The man slowly approached the professors, his wooden leg clunking about the floor of the hall and echoing off the walls. One of the eyes swerved about looking at everything in turn (this made the Doctor very interested) as he approached them. The man whose skin was badly scared reached them and extended his hand to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gently shook his hand and muttered a soft welcome before offering the man a seat. The man sat and removed his cloak, taking a drink from the flask at his side.

"Students and staff," Dumbledore smiled and gestured to the man. "May I introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Moody." There was a silence, only broken by the applauding of Hagrid, Dumbledore and the Doctor (who had guessed it was just a normal way of greeting a new staff member). Dumbledore cleared his throat and turned back to address the still gawking students.

"As I was explaining to you all," he continued. "This year Hogwarts is hosting the legendary event that has not been held for over a century, however this will not be taking place but for a few more months. I am pleased to inform you that we will be playing host to the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Before the Doctor could say his surprise, one of the red headed students of Gryffindor had for him. "You're joking!" he shouted.

Dumbledore laughed as did the students and some of the teachers. "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley. However I did hear a rather funny one this summer…" he paused as McGonagall cleared her throat and the students laughed again. The Doctor offered McGonagall a smile and a shake of the head. "I suppose now is not the time for jokes, perhaps another time. At any cost, I know many students are unaware of what the Tri Wizard Tournament is, so those that know are allowed to think of other things."

He paused. "This tournament was created seven hundred years ago as friendly competition between the three schools, Hogwarts, Baeuxbatons, and Durmstrang. One student – a champion – was selected from each school and placed through three trying tasks to prove whose school was superior in that tournament. It took place once every five years, each school playing host to it. It proved to be a wonderful way for wizards and witches of young age to know each other from different nations, until that is the death toll raged too high," there was hushed whispers. "With that the tournament was discontinued.

"Since then there were several attempts to bring the tournament back but all failed. Yet this year there was success when the departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports believed that now was a good time to try again. We have spent all summer working with the departments to make sure that no champion falls into mortal danger. The Headmasters of Baeuxbatons and Durmstang will arrive in October with their chosen contenders. The selection of the champions from each school will be made during the Halloween Feast. The champion who wins the tournament will receive eternal glory, as well as a thousand Galleons in prize money." There was a sudden uproar of students proclaiming they would be the champion that won it. Dumbledore raised his hand again for silence.

"And as I know many of you are eager to be in this tournament, the heads of the schools and the Ministry of Magic have decided that anyone below the age of seventeen is not allowed to enter the tournament." He raised his hand again. "This is to keep you all safe, I assure. The tasks while not mortally dangerous, they _are_ dangerous for even the most skilled student. Please do not waste your time submitting your names if you are not of the age mark." He smiled as the students began to shuffle to leave. "Wait a moment," the students stopped and stared.

Dumbledore turned slightly to the Doctor, a twinkle in his eye. However the Doctor returned his gaze with dark brown eyes – not for the choice of bringing the tournament back at all. He motioned for him to stand, which he followed as the Headmaster turned back to his students.

"Due to recent events at the World Qudditch Cup, which I am sure you all know of," he explained. "And the reinstatement of the Tri Wizard Tournament, the Ministry of Magic has decided it would be wise to have a representative at our school." The students whispered and groaned while many just stared at the Doctor, baffled by his lack of robes (he was still in his previous incarnations outfit).

"I would like to introduce you all to the Ministry's representative," Dumbledore looked back at the Doctor who gave a small nod. "Doctor Theta Sigma, although you may refer to him as Professor if you so wish."

"Actually," the Doctor spoke for the first time to the students with his Scottish accent. A silence fell upon the whole room. "I would prefer just 'The Doctor', but if you wish to call me Professor then you may." The staff all applauded for him (minus Moody of course) as he sat back down, his chin in his hands. Dumbledore smiled and turned back to the congregation.

"Just one final announcement then you all will be excused for bed." He looked at them all smiling. "During the next week, before breakfast, Doctor Sigma will be visiting one house for inspections and to meet the students. You are free to ask questions, but follow the guidelines your house heads have set. Doctor Sigma is also open to ask any of you questions. Your house heads know when your house is to be interviewed, and now." He clapped his hands together. "It is bed time, rest well!" he finally took his seat, speaking with Moody as The Doctor turned to McGonagall.

"Is it really wise to host this tournament, Minerva?" he asked in a whisper, seeing Harry look at him through the corner of his eyes.

"We will see, won't we?" McGonagall answered, looking over the students before returning his gaze. "We will be most prepared for our students, Doctor, do not worry."

The Doctor sighed, sitting back in his seat resting his head in his hand. "It isn't your students I'm worried about." He looked at McGonagall as she stood. "It's the other schools."

She nodded in understanding resting her hand on his shoulder. She and the other house heads left the hall at that time to ensure that all were getting to bed. The Doctor sighed heavily, looking up at the ever changing ceiling of the Great Hall. Gray and purple clouds swirled above as the warning of the Oncoming Storm. He hoped that he would not have to use that ancient title ever again.


	3. III Questions and Butterbeer

III. Questions and Butterbeer

Gryffindors are known for their courage. It was some unspoken expected characteristic that the Doctor had picked up on by just reviewing the names of the students in the house the next morning. He sat in the small room given to him by Dumbledore, feet up on the table and the scroll on his lap. He stirred his coffee idly as he scanned over the names of the house he would be first visiting. The Doctor had to silently thank Dumbledore for letting him visit a welcoming house first, unlike another he could think of.

There was a knock on the door. He placed the scroll and cup of coffee down onto the desk before striding to the door and opening it. He was greeted by a ghost, decorated in elaborate clothing and a ruffle tightly at his neck. The Doctor took a moment to regain his composure and offer a smile.

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." The ghost introduced himself with a sweeping bow, his head wobbling slightly. He smiled as the Doctor forced his jaw to stay shut. "Professor McGonagall sends her apologies of not being able to retrieve you for the interview. I hope you will not mind my company."

"Oh no, not at all ….Sir Nicholas." The Doctor offered a smile in return, the logical side of his brain was unable to comprehend he was talking to a ghost. The ghost smiled in return, tightening the ruffle on his neck before turning and gliding down the hallway. The Doctor closed the door to his room and fell into step – if it could be called that – along side the ghost. Few of the staff members were out and about preparing the halls and rooms for the first day of school.

"A Scott, eh?" Nicholas called to attention; the Doctor snapped his head back to look at him. "You don't get to see many of those around here anymore, most are from the local area and such."

"Yeh…." The Doctor said absent mindedly. "I suppose you could say that I am from Scotland." His hands found their new home in his pant pockets, taking longer strides to keep up with the nearly-headless ghost. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, nice to meet you!"

Nicholas smiled. "I remember seeing you at the Sorting last night," the Doctor stared but nodded as he licked his bottom lip that had suddenly gone dry. "Good news though, the storm has blown over since last night, it's a wonderful – but wet – day. Do you know what your schedule is?"

"Schedule…" the Doctor tried to remember. "Nothing really this week, besides just checking up and meeting the Houses…most likely more of the staff."

"Dumbledore may request you sit in on the lessons of Mad-Eye Moody – I do mean Professor Moody, of course, he is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – as I am sure you know – his classes take place on the first floor, which is just three blow the floor we are on now. This floor also has the library and other things," The ghost looked back at the Doctor who nodded for him to continue. "You see, my good fellow, we have a new teacher for that class every year, although by far the students favorite teacher was from last year."

"And who was that?"

"Ah, Professor Remus Lupin." Nicholas smiled. "The first teacher of that class not to scare or make a student cry, truly remarkable." The Doctor kept the surprise of Remus Lupin's spot to himself. He had known Lupin a bit from the days of the Order, but nothing more beyond that. "But anyways, it is a truly dangerous class – especially with Moody teaching it – so it is very plausible that Dumbledore will have you sit in that class."

"Where is the Gryffindor Dormitory?" the Doctor asked as the ghost led him up a staircase concealed by a tapestry.

"Ah you see that is on the Seventh Floor, or at least the entrance is. The actual dorm and common room are in a tower." The ghost explained. "Up this stairway and past a painting is the fastest route to the entrance of the Dormitory. Each house has a secret doorway which is guarded by a painting, once you speak the password you can enter." They continued down the hall and past a painting of a bewildered wizard before going up another staircase. Soon the Doctor found himself in front of a painting of a fat lady in a silk pink dress. The painting smiled at him, and he nodded back.

"Do you know the password, dear?" she asked.

"Uhm…no, I'm afraid." The Doctor smiled innocently.

"Oh come now, Fat Lady, 'course he wouldn't! He's from the Ministry and all – didn't McGonagall tell you?" Nicholas sighed and shook his had (which of course wobbled). "Anyways," he whispered the password to the Doctor and was on his way down the stairs.

The Doctor turned to the painting. "Balderdash," he spoke and the painting swung forward. He climbed through the small hole and stood inside the Gryffindor common room, dusting off his large leather jacket and raking his hand through his hair as he waited for company. He didn't wait long for McGonagall came down the steps of a stairway.

"Good morning to you, Doctor. I hope you found your way here easy." She spoke and he shrugged. "The students should be down momentarily; the first years are having a bit of trouble. Most caught a cold from the night before." The Doctor nodded, looking around the room to find couches, chairs and tables – and a lovely fireplace.

McGonagall took her place beside him and clapped her hands loudly. Within moments girls and boys entered from opposite ends, some coughing and sneezing, others silent while their friends complained at how early they were woken up to meet 'some guy from the Ministry'. Not exactly the warm welcoming he was expecting, but he knew it would be better than a welcoming from Slytherin. The students took seats on the floor, couches, and chairs, some against the wall as they finished entering.

"Gryffindors," McGonagall called their attention. "You will not complain against the Headmaster's wishes, is this clear?" they all mumbled in agreement, most of the complaining coming from the red headed boys – Weasleys – if the Doctor recalled their names right. "We will begin with you all asking questions first. You are to stand if you have a question, and before asking the question you are to state your name and year. After the questions Doctor Sigma will be asking a few questions before breakfast is to begin and you will be off to your classes."

The first student stood was one of the red headed Weasleys. "I am George Weasley, and that's my twin Fred. We're both in our sixth years." They both waved and the Doctor nodded back. "You really work for the Ministry, Doctor Sigma?"

"Well umh, I did, long time ago." The Doctor said, and glanced at McGonagall who gave a silent answer to his question. He looked back at George. "They called me out of retirement to do this favor for Dumbledore."

"Where do you work?" Fred Weasley spoke up, having already been introduced. "I mean our brother Percy works there and we haven't heard anything about you."

"Stupid, he just came out of retirement." A younger Weasley spoke up. He was sitting beside Harry and the girl.

"Ronald Weasley you will not address your brothers in that tone." McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry ma'am."

The Doctor smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I don't really have an office now. I did work for the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement for a time, during the days of….well, you know." The students all looked at each other with a understanding and eerie atmosphere.

"I've seen pictures of you!" George spoke up. "You look completely different from back then!"

"Mr. Weasley both you and you brother have already asked questions."

The Doctor smiled. "It's a trick people like me have," suddenly the students sat up with an interest. "Kind of like, Metamorphmagus, except we can only change our full appearance thirteen times – counting the one we are born with. It's a way of cheating death, I suppose. The version of me you always see in pictures from the old days was the fourth me, and before anyone asks I am the tenth me." He smiled as most of the students slowly sank back down.

The boy that had been identified as Ronald Weasley stood up. "I'm Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron – I'd prefer if you did – this is my fourth year at Hogwarts." The Doctor nodded, making a mental note. "And if you don't mind me asking, Doctor Sigma – but what in bloody hell is a name like 'Theta Sigma'? I mean I've never heard anyone with that kind of name before, and well…." Before he could answer, the girl beside Ron had spoken up.

"Honestly, Ron, don't you pay attention to anything in classes?" she said with a sigh and Ron gave her an odd look as he turned slightly. "_Theta_ is the name of the eight letter of the Greek alphabet. _Sigma_ is the eighteenth letter of the same alphabet."

"What kind of crazy parent's name their kid _Theta Sigma_?" Ron persisted.

"Parents that are well versed in languages is what I would say." She said defiantly.

The Doctor held his hand up to keep McGonagall from scolding the two. "Miss?" Ron and the girl's heads shot towards him. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger, fourth year." She spoke softly, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. A few of the other girls turned towards each other and whispered, smiling at the Doctor before giggling to themselves. The Doctor hopped that wasn't bad sign.

"You're very bright." The Doctor complimented, causing Hermione to blush more. "I'm surprised really that anyone would have known that off the top of their heads, well done. I hope I get to see more of that spark through the year." He gave his mad grin and looked at McGonagall who obviously disapproved of his actions. He frowned and shrugged, preparing himself for the next onslaught of questions.

Harry Potter stood next. The Doctor's eyes met his own instead of lingering on the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, which surprised the young teenager a bit. "I'm Harry Potter, as you probably know…fourth year." The Doctor nodded for him to continue. "Professor, have you ever…or did you, ever fight against the Dark Lord?"

The atmosphere shifted into a deadly silent one. Students that had giggled stopped and spun around to face Harry and the Doctor. Their eyes were in a gaze, testing each other to see who would be the first to look away.

The Doctor never broke his gaze. "No," he said. "I fought against his followers but never against him personally." Harry nodded and slowly went to take his seat. "However, I did know your parents if that counts up to anything." Harry's eyes shot up to meet his. "But I think that is a conversation better left for a private setting."

Soon it was his turn to ask the questions. It surprised the students, instead of prying into their lives like any other investigator; he was more interested about them. Their hobbies and what they loved to do, their plans beyond school, favorite type of music and dance, favorite holidays, anything. He found a way to connect with every student through their abilities and interests – although it seemed like one by one the girls ended up blushing and making a small sound of joy. Ron would move to one side or the other on the couch he sat on, bumping into Harry or Hermione. However McGonagall ended the interview and sent the students ahead for breakfast.

"It would seem as if you've made a good impression on them." She noted.

The Doctor smirked, nibbling on a candy a first year had given him. "Nawh, me? I'm just a charmer really. Although I must say it is rather interesting most of them want to become Auroras… ah well, breakfast awaits. Which classes will I be sitting in today?"

McGonagall shrugged, she had not been told. He frowned and swallowed the last of the candy before shoving his hands in his pockets and entering the Great Hall where he was met by many eyes. He waved. And McGonagall smiled.

"Seems as if you have made some rather _good_ impressions on the girls, Doctor." She smiled and took her seat.

* * *

Rose read over the letter again as she sat up in the old bed. She had woken up in a cold sweat from a nightmare she couldn't remember to find her rescuer no where in sight. She had found the letter, horribly scribbled and hard to read, on the bed side table. It directed her on where she was and how she got there, who took care of her, and what account to charge things on if she needed something. Rose found it hard to believe a complete stranger had not only saved her, but was letting her use his account. The name 'Alastor Moody' was scribbled at the bottom of the paper. She flipped it over, finding another note left for her.

_I will be teaching at Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. It said.

Witchcraft and Wizardry? Rose jumped from the bed and wobbled her way to the door, but found clothing laying out for her on a chest. She picked them up, seeing that they were just her size. There was a blue top, scrunched and tucked in the center around the zipper that stopped near where the collar bone. Black pants with small buttons that were tight to the skin. And finally there was a bomber jacket to the side for warmth. She frowned and looked around; pulling out her mobile in attempt to dial the TARDIS, but it wouldn't turn on. The batteries were most likely dead.

She quickly changed into the new clothes and placed the jacket on, hobbling out of the room and down the stairs. She found a bar, empty with the chairs up as what looked like cleaning was taking place – except the brooms and mops were doing things on their own! She moved out of the way of a broom and stared in wonder.

"Well good to see you up and about, I was getting rather worried there."

Rose turned and looked at who was speaking to her. A woman stood there behind the counter, blond curly hair – and obviously a nice womanly figured. Rose looked around again before looking at her. "Hello,"

The woman smiled and motioned for Rose to come around the counter and stand beside her. "There you look much better than before, healthier as well. You were a mess when that Mad-Eye Moody dropped you hear under his name. But look at you now," she smiled and put her hand on Rose's arm before leading her further down the bar. "What's your age, hon?"

"I'm nineteen."

The woman gave a nod as she thought. "Nineteen, bout a year older than going to Hogwarts…so you're not a student. What do you do then?"

Rose tried to think of an answer, but the best one she could think of was: "A traveler, really…I have a companion," the woman's eyebrows lifted. "No we aren't like that, really, I swear. We go about and travel the world."

"My name is Rosmerta," she explained. "And this is my pub, The Three Broomsticks. No surprise really that Moody dropped you off here – seeing how Hogwarts is just a bit away from here, was probably on his way there." She offered Rose a seat who took it gladly. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, miss?"

"Rose Tyler." Rose smiled and looked around the pub again as she remembered something she'd learned from the travels with the Doctor. Don't ask questions, fit in, and they'll be answered. "So, uhm…"

Rosmerta waved her hand. "Now now don't worry, I figured you didn't have a place of your own to stay, so." She smiled at Rose and handed her a cup. "If you would like, you can be a barmaid here. I'll pay you a good rate, you can live upstairs, and I'll teach you what to do."

"Does this come from…Moody rescuing me?" Rose asked, showing her the note that the mysterious man had left her. Rosmerta looked the note over and shook her head. Rose bit her bottom lip and looked behind her as the brooms and mops finished their cleaning and the chair sat themselves onto the floor. Rosmerta took note of her wonder.

"You're not a witch, are you?" she asked and Rose looked at her. She smiled. "Probably a Squib by the looks of it. That's alright though, sometimes manual labor is better than using magic." Rose nodded in agreement, figuring it was best to play along and understand what she was talking about rather than just sit there looking dumbfounded. "So where did you grow up?"

"London," Rose answered as she mused herself with the mug before her. "In a flat, Powell, London Before I met my companion I went to France once, and then to South Whales with my mum." She looked up as Rosmerta nodded, cleaning mugs with a rag.

"Lots of Squibs live in London, not surprising at all." She nodded. "Tell me about your companion a bit. What's he like?"

Rose wasn't sure on how to answer. She couldn't say he was an alien that flew around in a nineteen sixties police phone box – that was blue. "Well….he's a special kind of person…I mean in what he can do. He's really brilliant, smart, and fantastic even. He knows so much – and is rather old, but he doesn't look it….he looks like he is in his thirties, now, at least." Rosmerta paused and leaned against the counter with a smile. "What is it?"

"Well go on and describe him!" she said excitedly. Rose smiled, already feeling like Rosmerta was a good friend – the type where you could sit down and talk about boys for hours on end. "Hair color, eye color, height, what he wears, you know the basics!"

She stopped, and realized that over the last two weeks she hadn't really studied what her new Doctor looked like. She was too busy sulking and really being angry about it all. But then she paused again, realizing that she had called him_ her_ Doctor. Was he really? She considered the options, noting how similar he was and how different he was, weighing each pro with a con. However she then remembered she was in the middle of a conversation.

"Sorry," Rose said and offered a weak smile – but Rosmerta waved it off. "Well," she thought, and actually took the time to think about it. "He's tall, maybe about six feet I'd say, maybe taller. Bout his thirties like I said before, and has brown hair." She could tell that her employer wanted more information than just that. "It is short, except here at the top, where it kinda poofs out like this…and his eyes are brown too, kind of a chocolate color. He changes from a Scottish to an English accent sometimes, depending on his moods…normally wears a large black leather jacket and pants. Oh, and he likes to eat sweets."

"Well then he'd probably prefer my butterbeer." Rosmerta said with a hint of boasting. "You out to bring him down sometime, Rose, I mean…that is, do you know where he is?" Rose shook her head. "Well, we could look him up. What's his name?"

"He goes by the Doctor." Rose answered. Rosmerta's nose wrinkled up in confusion, but nodded and wrote it with a quill before stuffing it in her pocket. Rose took another look around the pub before looking back at her employer. "When do we open shop?"

"In 'bout an hour, you best change out of that jacket and get an apron on, it'll be a bit messy seeing how it's the first day at Hogwarts and all – you know what that is right?" Rose shook her head, and Rosmerta seemed surprised by that but nodded. "Hogwarts is the school a bit from Hogsmeade, where we are. Students come down sometimes during the year. Let's see…its September now, so they'll be here 'bout two months. If you have a good work ethnic then you'll be seeing them soon." She smiled and rolled up her sleeves. "Your Doctor seems like a very attractive man, you can tell me more while we prepare for customers this morning. Chop chop!"

Rose took off the jacket and hung it up behind the bar and grabbed an apron, tying it around her waist. She learned how to take orders and learned the basic drinks and also how to serve each type of customer. While Rosmerta worked in the kitchen and bar, Rose took the orders for the day and handed them to her. Rose was used to seeing aliens and had grown accustomed to them, but never expected to see goblins and elves – or at least house elves as Rosmerta informed her. They worked for the houses within the richer families, but most came from Hogwarts. By the end of the day Rose sat in an empty booth as she reflected on where she was: and where her Doctor might be.

As the shop girl from London reflected on her day, the Doctor was working on his reflections of the day at Hogwarts. He had already made enemies with the Potions Master, Snape, due to his friendship with Lupin from his fourth incarnation, but most the staff was on his side – including Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. All in all the day was busy and filled with a few laughs – including the time that Moody had turned the Slytherin student Draco Malfoy into a ferret (the Doctor said it should have been a cockroach, officially gaining the respect and trust of Ron Weasley). However now he stood in front of the window in his room, swirling his coffee around wondering what fate the magical world had handed Rose Tyler.

Which brought up the next thought to him: he, being the Doctor and always helping others, was in a sticky situation. He had agreed to help the Ministry in watching over Hogwarts, sending them owls when needed, but he needed to find Rose and at least the TARDIS. Though he didn't know what good finding his ship would do him, it wouldn't function properly until the Ministry decided it was safe and didn't go against their silly rules about non-magical items. However the Ministry had sworn that they would be looking for his ship and would notify him when they found it.

Rose, on the other hand, was a different issue. Even though he had gone about pretending things were fine and doing as Dumbledore had asked, his mind was bouncing back and forth in possibly scenarios that could have happened to Rose – most of them were bad. Horrible even, ghastly. But there was some spark inside him that would calm his hearts just for a moment, telling him to trust Rose. Rose had been able to learn how to quickly adapt to world to world (under his guidance of course), and there was no doubt that she had found some way to safety but where she was, that was the question.

The Doctor fumbled around in his room, placing the empty coffee cup on the table as he checked his pockets. His Sonic Screwdriver was still with him, he made a mental note to check that in the morning to see if at least it had slipped past the silly rules. A thought struck him then, and he fumbled around in his pockets until he brought out the TARDIS key. It was just a tad warm. He wasn't sure why the thought had occurred to him before. The TARDIS key, looking like a normal house key, would easily slip past the rules and allow him to get a general direction of where Rose's key was. If it was even the slightest bit warm, which it was, meant that she was somewhere close by.

Somewhere.

The Doctor rushed over to the map of the grounds on the wall and looked over it, memorizing it. If Rose had been in the Forbidden Forest, they would have already found her, meaning she could be anywhere extending to the lake and beyond. He raked his hand through his hair, deciding to walk around the grounds to test out the range of warmth from the key the next day. He put the key into his jacket pocket and tossed it onto the back of the chair. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking down at himself. Going through the regeneration process, the malfunction of the TARDIS, and the plea from the Ministry he hadn't had the time to go about and find himself an outfit that fit who he was now. While his previous incarnation's clothing was comfortable it wasn't…him. It was just another thing to add to the list.

At least he could have the time to formulate a plan now. Time Lords required very little sleep, giving him loads of time to find loop holes in the agreement he made with the Ministry. He could be dark and demand that they give him the rights to use his ship or he wouldn't help them – but that didn't really seem to fit him. Then again, he really didn't know who he was, not now. He knew all his previous incarnations, but not him now. The only things he really knew where that he still had his since of morals, he wanted to help people, he still cared deeply for Rose, and he liked sweets. Maybe 'liked' was too tame, he always seemed to be eating sweets now.

Sweets were good.

The Doctor sat himself down in his chair, his legs up on the desk and looked at the wall across the room. The first part of his plan was simple: get a feel for where Rose would be. He already knew, thanks to the key, that she was near Hogwarts. It would then be plausible to say the TARDIS was nearby, though the thought occurred to him why Rose would be closer to where the TARIDS was than him – but he supposed that was due to the ship not being fully adjusted to the new him. His eyes went back to the map, looking it over. There was a small town near by, Hogsmeade. The students weren't supposed to leave for then until November, but the Doctor not being part of staff or the school could leave when he pleased. And he knew that Dumbledore knew he couldn't stop him, the Oncoming Storm.

He considered what he had agreed to do the next day. He had agreed to visit the Hufflepuff house tomorrow and then join the History of Magic class that Gryffindor was in during the morning. He'd leave for Hogsmeade (if the key was warm) following that class. It was about a few hours walk to the town judging from the distance on the map. And if he was lucky and brilliant, which he was, he could easily get a lift from a carriage from Dumbledore.

With this all sorted and planned he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, taking the time to rest his body (which was still settling into its new form) and reflect on what was new and different about him.


	4. IV A 'Magical' Key

IV. A 'Magical' Key

The Doctor sat in the back of the morning History of Magic class. His head was in his hand, fingers scratching the top of his head. He loved history and even _he_ had problems sitting through the class. For the fourth time that morning he looked at the watch on his wrist, seeing that only three minutes had passed since the last time he looked at it. He let out a sigh and moved his head up so that his chin was in his hand as he stared duly at the Professor and class.

"And now if you will open you books to page thirty where we will start the three chapters spanning over the Goblin Wars of thirteen hundred and three." Professor Binns announced. The students that had managed the first twenty minutes of class pulled their books out and slowly flipped to the required page. "Now the Goblin War started on March thirteen hundred and three…."

"Actually," the Doctor called up, rubbing the corner of his left eye with his ring finger. Most of the still awake class (including Hermione and Harry) turned to look at his outburst. "The Goblin Wars didn't start till the February of thirteen hundred and five. The ider of the War was brought up in thirteen hundred and three, but it was shot down due to not enough political backings." The class looked at each other and whispered.

"What makes you say this, Doctor Sigma?" Professor Binns prodded.

"Please, just the Doctor." He sighed and stood up. "I know because I was there," once again the class fell into a silent awe. "After all, being me, the Doctor, I can go whenever I want and such." He stood and walked to the front of the class; he was going to give them a proper lesson in history and hopefully pass the time so that he could start his expedition. "Now then if you really want what happened in the Goblin Wars of thirteen hundred and five I suggest you wake up and pay attention. Professor, if I may?" Professor Binns moved aside and allowed the Doctor to begin his recount of the events that lead to the wars and several battles that happened. For once it seemed like the class actually was enjoying the lesson. However Professor Binns attempted to interrupt the lesson several times, but the Doctor went on teaching – ignoring the fact that Binns was even floating beside him. He was going to make sure these students knew how history really went.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Doctor!" she shouted for attention, causing him to pause in his tale of the fourth battle and look at her. "You mentioned earlier that being you, you could go wherever you wanted to. Does that mean you used Time Travel? It is a forbidden use in the world of Wizardry, and a Wizard caught in Time Travel can be severely punished."

So, that was why his TARDIS didn't work within the rules of that world. It made more sense now. The Doctor nodded, stuffing another chocolate candy in his mouth.

"Time Travel?" he snorted, acting. "Anyone in their right minds would know that Time Travel is impossible, so says the very rules you just stated to the class, Miss Granger."

"Time Travel does exist!" Hermione shouted but bit her tongue. The Doctor raised his eyebrows for a challenge but she backed down and looked down at the desk muttering an apology. The class snickered while Harry patted her back.

"Right then, so now that we have all agreed upon the fact that Time Travel doesn't exist." The Doctor continued on with his lesson. He mentally slapped himself for saying that it didn't exist, if his people had heard that he would have been shunned. But they were all gone now, along with their rules (which he never really followed anyways). He had to act – no matter how much he hated doing so – that he was not a Time Lord and did not show people new worlds in time and space. He had to blend in and pretend to be a Wizard, when at all he really wasn't. He supposed that he could always say his Sonic Screwdriver was a wand, which reminded him to do those tests…..

The bell rang signaling class was over. Professor Binns gave the homework assignment as the Doctor quickly rushed out of the room and making his way outside the castle. One hand went into the large jacket pocket where he found the key and he began his search. There was a road that went past the Quidditch Field that continued down. If memory served him, as it always did, the road would lead to Hogsmeade. He had told Dumbledore his plan at breakfast (Dumbledore also informed Flich, just in case). He fumbled the key in his pocket to find that it was a bit warmer, showing he was going in the right direction.

"Professor Sigma!"

He cursed silently and turned to find Harry and his friends following. He blinked and looked at his watch, looking back at the three teenagers as they rushed over to him. "And what can I do for you three?"

"What you doin going down toward Hogsmeade?" Ron stammered, gesturing to the road. The Doctor looked at the road, then at Ron with raised eyebrows.

"I have business to do in town is all." He said simply. "Now if you three don't mind I don't want to be late."

"Why did you say that about time travel in class?" Hermione took a step forward.

"She's mental, Harry, I'm telling you." Ron muttered to Harry who rolled his eyes.

The Doctor shut his gaping mouth and looked around before meeting the fiery young girl's eyes. "Alright, you caught me." He held up his hands in confession. "I'm actually not a Wizard; I'm from another world where we are able to time travel. I go place to place in a blue Police Box from the nineteen sixties and have saved your race times upon times – in fact more than you can count. And now I am trying to go and find one of my friends, but you keep stopping me to ask silly questions."

The three stood silent for a moment before Ron shook his head and nudged Hermione.

"Look there, Hermione, you made him make up some stupid little story while we have loads of homework to do." Ron groaned.

"It isn't my fault Professor Trelawney assigned you both double homework." Hermione grumbled.

"Come on, Hermione, he is from the Ministry he has to know what he's talking about." Harry agreed with Ron, attempting to cool his friend off and send the Doctor on his way. "Sorry, Doctor, about keeping you from business. Now come on Hermione, let's get going. Don't you have a date with the library anyways?" Hermione bolted up straight upon remembering and ran off with Ron following. The Doctor mouthed 'thank you' to Harry as he nodded and followed his two friends. As soon as the three were out of sight he slowly walked backwards before turning and bolting down the road.

* * *

Hosgmeade wasn't what he was expecting. It looked like your typical old style England town, tall buildings that were built close and were all dark. Stepping inside made him feel like he was in the fifteen hundreds, not the nineteen nineties. No matter though, he continued on with his hand in his pocket as the key as it steadily became warmer. He took several paths in the town, winding around taking several ways back and forth as the key would become warmer or colder. Finally he had to remove his hand from the burning silver object in his pocket as he passed a small building, but stepped back to look at it.

The Three Broomsticks. The name rang a bell, most likely from one of the many tales James Potter would tell him during his days in the Order. He looked around and stepped inside, seeing that it was in fact a pub with the typical atmosphere. He never understood what attracted the human race to a smoggy, dusty, and dank place to be drunk – he'd personally rather be in a lively and bright place than one like this. None the less he closed the door and entered the rather busy pub. He looked at his watch, nearly lunch. He was surprised by how long he had been wandering the town, but shrugged it off and brushed against the pocket of the jacket which was now warm as well.

No one seemed to pay him any mind except when he was in their way. He continued on into the pub, looking around for a blond girl. He honestly couldn't see how hard it would be to find her even in a crowded pub; she should have been wearing some bright color that stood out from everyone else. It was then he spotted a speck of blond inside the sea of colors and smoke she didn't see him, of course he was in the shadows, but his arm snagged hers as she walked by. A small gasp came from her as he pulled her to the shadows with him, his crazy grin plastered onto his face.

"You know, you really ought to watch where you're going," he warned her softly. "Never know where you might end up."

Rose didn't bother to try and match his statement, in fact she replied by throwing herself onto him with her arms around his neck. He took a small step back at the sudden weight added to his posture but returned the motion perhaps a bit tighter than he intended. They broke away after a moment, his hands on her upper arms while hers rested on his shoulders.

"'Bout time you came for me, where did you saunter off to?" she asked playfully.

"Well," he smiled back. "I could tell you I've been sauntering off at the local dancing club but, the truth is I've been up teaching silly little wizards and witches at the school about their own history."

"Hogwarts, then?" Rose asked and he smiled at her knowledge. But Rose then pulled her mobile out of her pocket, handing it to him with a demanding look. The Doctor took it and opened the back of it, seeing the altered battery still in place. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "It doesn't work, won't even turn on."

"Oh yeh, that. Suppose no one told you." He handed the phone back to her. "You see Rose, in this part of England no non-magic items will work unless you get a special license or other knickknack the Ministry of Magic."

"Ministry?" she asked.

"The Government." He informed her as he looked around the pub. He looked at her and offered a smile. "I like your clothes."

"Thanks," she blushed. "Lady who runs the pub gave 'em to me." The Doctor nodded. "So, we going?"

"Unfortunately, no." he said with regret as he took her hand and led her to the main counter. "Just like your mobile, the TARDIS won't work either; I'll explain it when we leave." Rose nodded, letting go of his hand and approached Rosmerta to explain what happened. Rosemerta turned and saw the Doctor, who smiled and waved. Rosemerta smiled and gave Rose a form of a compliment, he couldn't tell what exactly it was all about but it left Rose as red as the flower she was named after. Rose handed in the apron she wore and picked up the bomber jacket and returned to his side. The Doctor smiled at Rosemerta again and mouthed a thank you before taking his companions hand and exiting the pub.

"So then, tell me why the TARDIS won't work?" Rose asked.

"Bloody Ministry's rules, that's why." He grumbled as he walked through the town with her. "You see not only do they have rules that keep non-magical items from working, but also they have rules against time traveling putting our little box out of order. But there is hope," he smiled at her as her eyebrows frowned together. "You see, Rose, I've been here before – in my fourth incarnation. I helped out some of the people that are high up in the Ministry now, so hopefully we will be getting what we need to make the TARDIS work and be off on our way!"

Rose smiled. "Sounds a lot like you are reliving your one hundred years of no travel." The Doctor reluctantly nodded. Rose walked a bit forward, pulling him slightly. "Well then I have good news, Doctor. I found the TARDIS, come on!"

The two ran hand in hand through the streets of Hogsmeade, of course the ones that the Doctor hadn't been. In no time Rose had brought him to the familiar blue box with its letters illuminated at top. He smiled fondly, placing his hands on the side before slipping the key in and unlocking it, pulling Rose inside.

"Right then," he instructed as he closed the doors and walked up to the console. "Until I get the pardon from the Ministry we are stuck here. This means that we are going to have to get what we need." He looked up at her face, her eyebrows raised and he sighed. "Yes, I couldn't help myself and I offered my services to help them in the light that we couldn't _go_ anywhere. I suggest you get yourself some clothes and whatever else you think might work."

"What about you?" Rose's eyes slipped over him and took note of the attire. "Those clothes are much too big for you." The Doctor blinked, looked down at what he was wearing as his face made a slight 'oh' face. "I think we are both due for a stop at the wardrobe, Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor admitted to himself that no matter which incarnation he didn't think a companion would be dressing him. But here he was buttoning up a white dress shirt with a brown tie under the collar. Rose had studied him for a long moment before deciding which would look best on him, and then proceeded to devour his closet with her fashion sense for the next twenty minutes. She had pulled out the dress shirt, followed by the pin stripped pants and matching pin stripped vest. He sighed to himself lightly as he did his tie up, looking himself in the mirror.

He heard Rose's footsteps stop and he turned as he finished his tie. She had a large bundle of fabric – light brown fabric to be exact – in her arms with a triumphant look on her face. He raised his eyebrows in question but she gestured to the vest with her head. He rolled his eyes but followed her wishes and placed the vest on, buttoning up only to come face to face with the fabric that was once in her hands. The Doctor pulled it from his face and looked at the large trench coat she had given him.

"A bit…I dunno, too much brown?" he asked.

"I think it would look rather good with those sneakers you picked out." She pointed to the sneakers on the nearby chair. He smiled and was already in love with them. He pleased her again as he slipped on the brown coat, pulling on the sleeves to make it sit right. He swept down into the chair then and slipped on the sneakers, tying them with a giddy grin on his face. Rose smiled in self victory as he stood and looked himself over in the mirror.

"And what do you call this then?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Geek chic."

"Geek chic?" he replied with his eyebrows together. "What the hell is 'geek chic'? It looks more like a replica of the Roaring Twenties zoot suits to me." But he gave a nod in his approval, even if he didn't agree with the name she had given it. He removed the Sonic Screwdriver from the jacket pocket and slipped it inside the hidden pocket in the trench coat. The Doctor looked at Rose as she slipped beside him, her hand finding his.

"I suppose we out to be on our way back to Hogwarts then?" he asked.

Rose looked at him and kept silent for a moment. "You haven't changed your accent back and forth." She noted. "You stayed in a Scottish one."

"I have?" he'd been so busy trying to find her he hadn't noticed. "Suppose I have, I hope that doesn't bother you too much." Rose simply smiled. "Right then. Let's get on our way then, things to do, governments to yell at and such, can't keep the world waiting!" Rose grabbed the small suitcase she packed the clothes in as he grabbed her hand.

By the time they reached Hogwarts, the afternoon classes had ended. As they entered he instructed her to leave the bag where it was and it would be taken care of. She wasn't sure at first, but placed her faith in him. The Doctor then led her through the hall to where they found the great congregation of students pushing themselves into the Great Hall for dinner. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Rose's waist to keep her from being swept in the crowd and pulled her through the sea of teenagers. After they had swum through, he took her hand and led her to the High Table that stood at the end of the hall. Many of the students had gone silent at the two: girls gawking at the outfit change, while the boys were gawking at the girl attached to him.

Dumbledore stood at the sight of the young woman the Doctor had returned with. They met him at the table where the Doctor quickly explained that this was the companion he had been talking about when they were reunited in London. Dumbledore nodded with acceptance and shook her hand. Rose smiled back and nodded, looking around at the floating candles and grey ceiling. Dumbledore ordered a chair be brought to sit beside the Doctor's for the young woman. The Doctor sat Rose beside him and then took his seat as well. Students finished sitting down but no one called for dinner, due to their eyes being on the third new arrival for that year. McGonagall nodded to Dumbledore who stood.

"Students and staff," he addressed them all. "I am pleased to announce a close friend of Doctor Sigma's," Rose gave the Doctor an odd look and he mouthed that he would explain the name later, "who has joined us from Hogsmeade. She will be aiding him in his work for the Ministry this year during the Tri Wizard Tournament and other classes as well." He turned slightly, his hand outstretched to signal Rose to stand. She stood and looked over the many students in the hall, her eyes going to the banners that hung over the tables. "Students and staff, please welcome Miss Rose Tyler."

An uproar started in the Great Hall, clapping and shouting with many whistles from several older boys at all four tables. The teachers applauded as well welcoming her. Dumbledore and Rose sat down as the students began to eat. The Doctor leaned over to Rose with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Watch this," he said and set his plate on the table, food instantly appearing on his plate. Rose stared in wonder as he smiled gesturing for her to do the same. She timidly did and nearly jumped out of her seat as the food appeared. "Magic," he explained with a smile. Rose stared at him, wonder reflecting in her eyes. He loved that look she gave when she had been amazed and surprised. He hadn't seen it for weeks now, not since the last time his previous incarnation took her to Kyoto, Japan. He smiled back at her, raising his eyebrows as he took a drink from his goblet.

"We will have to set up a room for her." McGonagall mentioned. The Doctor shook his head and placed down his goblet.

"Oh nonsense, she can share my room." He said, catching the attention of every staff member at the table – most were shocked by the statement. The Doctor realized what he had said and groaned, shaking his head. "It's not like that honestly, you see, my kin do not require much sleep, only four or so hours every few days. Rose and I can share a room." He restated. After all the two had moved room to room on the TARDIS during his first few weeks in his tenth form, usually finding their way to sit on each other's bed just to talk….about anything.

"If you require so little sleep, Doctor Sigma," Severus Snape spoke up and the staff turned to him. "Then may I suggest that you take the night shift on several occasions? As seeing how you do not do as much work as the staff here, it would be a wise and logical trade off." The Doctor's eyes narrowed as a light of victory appeared in Snape's eyes when Dumbledore nodded to the idea.

Rose sighed as she brought the goblet to her lips. "You can just smell the testosterone in the room." She muttered. The Doctor's expression flipped from anger to a smile at Rose's joke. A few of the other female staff had lightly chuckled. Dumbledore himself smiled at the joke and quietly went back to dinner as the staff followed.

The Doctor scanned the room as Rose made idly chatter with the other staff members. He quickly went over the tables of students, his eyes falling on Gryffindor. At first he looked at Hermione, who looked away stubbornly. Ron smiled and waved to him, and Harry nodded. The two seemingly had a mutual respect for each other, perhaps that was because the Doctor had honestly been the first one not to stare at the scar. Sure he had noticed it, took a mental note of it, but moved on. He was more interested in learning _who_ Harry Potter was – and not the legend that had grown about his name. Somehow the Doctor connived this feeling to Harry in the small moment they were looking at each other, and Harry smiled a smile that showed pure joy like a child.

Dinner ended rather quickly. The students all funneled together and then spread out to their separate stairwells that led to their houses. Rose stood outside the Great Hall waiting for the Doctor, admiring the large hourglasses that stood in the hall way. Each hourglass was filled with beautiful stones, rubies, sapphires, emeralds and beryl. The gemstones were all uneven, some hourglasses had more than others which confused her. Rose really didn't understand their purpose beside to look beautiful and shine in the candle light. She looked up from the stones as the Doctor stood beside her now, joining her in looking at the stones.

"They are for the House Points," he answered her unasked question. "You saw the banners above each table at dinner, yes?" Rose nodded. "The students are separated into those four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. You missed the Sorting however; you might have even enjoyed it, although I'm not partial to a singing hat myself…"

"A singing hat?" Rose asked, spacing each word and putting emphasis on each one. The Doctor smiled and gave a quick nod. "They have _singing hats_?"

"It is the Sorting Hat. You put it on your head and it tells you what house you are going to be at for the next seven years." He informed as he studied the rubies again. "Now, during the school year the Houses are competing against each other. You can get points from teachers or have them taking away for anything that disturbs class or adds to the class. Points are also taken away for breaking school rules, of course. Also points are added for points gathered in Quidditch – the school sport." He looked at her as she tried to gather all the information. "House with the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Gryffindor has won it the last three years if I'm not mistaken."

Rose nodded for a moment as silence took the large hall. She looked back at him. "So then, what was the talking about?"

The Doctor sighed, scrunching up his nose in protest. "Snape was able to convince Dumbledore to give me night shift for tonight and the next week. Said it being something about getting students ready at the beginning of the year and the Tournament, I don't believe any of it. He just dislikes me because I was friends with one of his rivals back in my fourth incarnation." He turned to her after his quick explanation with a smile as she stood there attempting to gather the information. He took her hand in his and led her through the halls and up the staircases to the room on the fourth floor he had been given by the staff.

"So then, you are going to be explaining how you found me then?

"That would be due to the TARDIS key which slips past the rules because, luckily, it seems just like an ordinary key and keys are needed wherever you go! Guess you could call it a magical key." he answered happily as he led her down the hall once they reached the fourth floor. Rose laughed at his enthusiasm as they stopped at a door which he opened, letting her enter.

Rose stepped inside the some what messy room seeing that the Doctor had already made himself at home in the few days he had been there. Papers were all over the floor, a few books scattered on the desk. Some scrolls were also present with quills and ink, with what Rose could only assume was his handwriting. There was a map of the grounds on the wall opposite of the window. Opposite of that wall was a large four poster bed, which looked rather inviting at the moment, covered in a large quilt. Rose ran her hand over it finding it no fabric like she had felt before – which was a lot seeing as how many places she had been too. Rose finally turned back to the Doctor to find him fiddling in his pockets.

"Right then, I'm off." He said then noticed her look. "Students are supposed to be in bed by now, and so the night shift is beginning. I'll be back sometime in the morning, you'll probably be asleep." Rose was obviously worried about him but he showed off his Sonic Screwdriver (very confident that it would work) and slipped outside the door closing it with a soft _click_.

She bent down at the chest at the foot of the bed, opening it to find all the clothes neatly packed. Her mouth opened slightly in wonder, but she turned as the door opened again and the Doctor popped his head in.

"By the way, that was done by the House Elves." He nodded towards the trunk. "If you have any questions there are plenty of books – or you could ask that Hermione Granger girl in the morning, she is a fanatic when it comes to those. Goodnight!" the door closed again.

Rose sat there for a moment baffled, but slowly pulled out her normal sleepers, folding the dirty clothes up on the trunk before climbing into the large pillow filled bed. After getting herself comfortable, she wondered lightly if the bed would swallow her before she drifted off into sleep. Meanwhile the Doctor silently walked through the halls past the snoring paintings. He finished his rounds rather fast, totaling about two times more than the other staff members would accomplish. He figured that was mostly because the students at the moment weren't going to be breaking any rules, as seeing how it was still the first week of school. Without any students to scold, his mind wandered back to the tournament the school would be hosting, and how to nag the Ministry for the right to use his ship, which he still found preposterous. He never needed permission before to use his ship and he hadn't expected to need any. The Ministry would certainly be getting an earful, maybe three, by the time he got done with them.

**Note**: _I didn't recall JK Rowling giving Hufflepuff a stone color, so I chose Beryl. If this is incorrect and she has assigned them a stone, just inform me and I'll fix it :)_


	5. V An Unforgivable Act

V. An Unforgivable Act

It was now Thursday, the first one of the new school year in Hogwarts. Students were still trying to find their classes, mainly the first years, but most had already adjusted to the times and who their teachers were – including the large amount of homework that followed those classes. The Doctor had visited Ravenclaw that morning before breakfast, which was the first time Rose saw him that morning. She could tell that even for a Time Lord he was tired and needed to at least relax, but Snape was enjoying trying to get him to do as many shifts as he could. Rose expressed her worry to Professor McGonagall that morning who agreed to talk to Dumbledore about it.

That morning at breakfast the Doctor barely ate, just took a few drinks of his juice and a few nibbles of his food. Rose offered to take over his duty for the early block, but the Doctor kindly turned down her offer. Rose being Rose stubbornly followed him through the rest of the day, joining the Gryffindor students for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She felt a bit uneasy, being in the class with the man that saved her life. However the Doctor assured that it was a wonderful time for her to thank him for his act and ask if he needed to be repaid in any way.

The Doctor and Rose met with the anxious class before the lesson was to start, taking seats in the back of the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron had taken their seats in the front – closest to the teacher's desk – with their books _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_The Doctor found it oddly amusing someone bothered to write a book about it, but then with the false sense of security people had built around the thought that the Dark Arts weren't used anymore, it made an odd since of ironic humor. While he mused on the fact Rose simply sat behind him watching the fourth years.

The familiar clunking as Mad-Eye Moody walked into the room. He glanced at the Doctor on his way in with his normal eye, but his magical one swirled to Rose, who in turn raised her hand and smiled with a wave. Moody faulted for a moment but continued on. "You won't need those books, put them away!" he barked at the class, who obediently put them away and waited anxiously. He took the roll call, one eye on the paper while the magical one went about meeting eye contact with who he called off. Finally he addressed where the class was standing.

"Professor Lupin has told me you are very versed in the ways of dark creatures such as boggarts and so on." Moody explained (and the Doctor smiled at the mention of Lupin). "However you are horribly behind on your curses, something I'll be fixing by the time the year is done. Hopefully the next teacher will continue…."

"What are you not staying?" Ron said out of turn. Moody's eye swerved to look at him.

"No," he said. "I have come out of retirement for this one year on behalf of Dumbledore's request." He paused. "You're Arthur's boy aren't you? Good man your father is, he got me out of a nasty snag a few days ago. Now, back to the lesson." His eye turned to Rose and the Doctor for a moment. "We will be talking about Curses. Ministry says to leave it at counter curses, but those buffoons don't know what it is like _out there_." The class gave a shared shudder.

"Now what I'm going to be showing you isn't supposed to happen till your sixth year, but I think you need it now." He continued on and pulled out a jar filled with spiders. "You need to know how to fight the spells now, and a Dark Wizard isn't going to be nice about it. He won't ask if you want a curse, he'll do it to you before you'd know what would happen to—Miss Brown, put that away!" he snapped as his eye focused on her. Lavender Brown blushed and put her finished horoscope away. "Thank you."

"Alright you lot," Moody continued. "Which one of you knows the curses that receive the highest punishment from the wizard laws?" Many hands shot up into the air – and to all the students surprise this included Neville. The Doctor leaned against the back wall now, his hands in his pant pockets as he looked over the class. Rose sat beside him, her head tilted with a perplexed expression plastered on her face. Moody's magical eye landed on Ron.

"Er….Dad told me about one, a while ago," Ron said slowly. "I think it was called the Imperius Curse…or something like that at least."

"….yes, I suppose your father would know about that one….gave the Ministry real trouble," the eye swung to the Doctor who stood in the back. "Isn't that right, Doctor Sigma?" The Doctor's back straightened as he nodded, giving no more of a response except the tightening of his jaw and his brown eyes dulling.

Moody unscrewed the lid to the jar he had previously retrieved. Ron squirmed beside Harry, attempting to distance himself from the released spider. Rose leaned forward in her seat, glancing behind her at the rigid Doctor. She blinked, studying him before turning her head at the sudden shout of the word "_Imperio_" The spider suddenly shot up, swinging from its thread back and forth, reminding them of a circus performer. It then snagged from its thread, landed on its back legs and preceded to tap dance before the class. The class laughed – all very unaware at the true situation at hand, even Rose had a smile on her face.

"You all think it's funny don't you?" Moody snapped, as the spider continued to perform several tricks. "What if I placed the curse on one of you? I doubt you'd like it then." The class stopped instantly, all going very rigid – but no where near how the Doctor stood. Rose frowned and looked up at him, seeing his dull eyes transfixed on the spider, watching it perform trick after trick. Pity and sympathy had glazed his eyes as he clenched his fists in his pockets.

"The curse gives you total control," Moody continued. "During the years of the Dark Lord, many witches and wizards were under the influence of the Imperius Curse. The Ministry had a hard time sorting out who was acting and who was being controlled," he looked at the Doctor again. "Am I correct, Doctor Sigma?"

The Doctor swallowed hard. "Why are you bothering to confirm it with me?" he asked with a low and dry voice. "You were an Auror."

Moody chuckled. "Well after the little spat with Professor Binns, I would like to make sure that I have my facts straight." The class gave a slight laugh at the fact, but quickly silenced themselves as Moody turned his eyes on them.

He took a moment to answer before saying, "Yes. It did."

The class looked at one another then at the Doctor for how distant he sounded – very unlike the Doctor they had come to know within the last few days. Rose stood up beside him as Moody continued with his lesson, putting her hand on his arm. The Doctor didn't look at her, his eyes still focused on the spider that was now rolling in circles. "The Imperius Curse has a counter of course, which I will be teaching you. However it takes a great deal of character which not everyone has. It is better to avoid the hit if you can't take the curse. **Constant Vigilance**!" he raised his voice – and everyone including Rose jumped.

"Now then, next illegal curse?" he asked as he put the spider away. Several hands rose again. His eyes landed on Neville.

"The…Cruciatus Curse…" Neville responded.

Moody looked at him for a long moment. "You are the Longbottom boy, yes?" Neville nodded and Moody disregarded him again. "Ah yes…the Cruciatus Curse," he spoke as he scooped the next spider up and placed it on the desk. "It needs to be a bit bigger for you to understand the effect better," he pointed his wand at it and shouted. "_Engorgio_" the spider swelled to be bigger than a tarantula.

Rose looked over at Ron as he pushed away from the desk to be far away from the spider as he could be. She glanced up at the Doctor, who looked even more distraught at the sight of the next curse when Moody shouted "_Crucio_" Rose's eyes snapped back as she saw the spider ball up, rocking back and forth and all over as it twitched and withered in pain. Her eyes widened as it began to have a fit, shuddering and jumping slightly. She took a step forward as Hermione jumped from her seat.

"Stop it!" they both shrieked. Moody looked at both of them, one eye on Hermione as the magical one landed on Rose. Half the class turned to look back at the two, surprised from their outburst. However Harry and the rest of the class that looked at Hermione found that she had shrieked for Neville's well being, not the spider. He was horrified, hands clenched onto his desk, so much in fact that his knuckles had turned white. Moody took a moment to expect the boy before returning the spider to its original size and placing it back in the jar. An uneasy feeling settled in the classroom then.

Rose felt herself shaking. She'd seen things, people, be hurt before in her adventures with the Doctor, but never tortured in such a way before. She was scared to say the least, frightened that someone would have actually used such a horrible thing on another. That one was horrible, so much more than the previous thing she had seen. However as she watched the class and Moody ask for the next curse, she could see that even the students were frightened of what was to come. Hermione was called on.

"_Avada__ Kedavra_." Hermione spoke, her voice trembling as she lowered her hand. Moody's magical eye swung to the Doctor.

"Ah yes…that one." Moody brought his other eye to the Doctor. "Doctor Sigma, perhaps you would explain this one to the class?"

All eyes turned to the back of the room, silence making its home. The Doctor's dull eyes narrowed slightly at Moody, his fists clenching further in his pockets. He was dully aware that Rose was beside him with her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. He straightened up against the wall, feeling his muscles lock to the point they strained painfully. He sucked in a short breath before looking at each student in turn as he explained.

"The Killing Curse." His voice was low and all emotions had been swept away, Rose slowly looked up at him with her wide eyes – tears undeniably there. The only time other than this she remembered him speaking in such a dead tone was when he spoke about his people, his home, being destroyed to save the others. "Instant death. No counter to it, no hope. Just death." His voice died out and the class slowly shifted to look back at their professor. The Doctor looked down at Rose as Moody began to speak again, but neither paid attention.

Rose slowly turned her head as the words "_Avada__ Kedavra!_" shouted through the classroom. In the instant from the blinding green light and rushing sound of death left the wand, the Doctor's hand snatched onto hers as if he were looking for a sturdy rock to mount himself on. The spider then simply rolled over onto its back, legs curled inside it, as it lay dead but unmarked. A moment passed before Rose realized that it was dead – and that she was shaking. Maybe he had taken her hand to help her instead of him, that was her thinking until she saw how slightly his eyes had widened and his breathing stopped.

"Only one person is known to have survived this curse," Moody explained as both his eyes fell onto Harry. "And he is sitting here. Right in front of me." The class looked at the boy, The Boy Who Lived, as he stared at the blackboard in front of him – in a daze. Rose looked at the boy before feeling herself removed from the classroom, Moody's voice muffled behind the now closed door as he instructed his class to write notes.

She turned to see him sitting against the wall on the floor, arms on his bent knees as his head hung in the distance between his chest and limbs. Rose looked around the hallway, feeling distant and almost detached from it all, but she slowly bent down beside him, putting her hand over his folded ones. It was a long moment before he responded, lifting his head slightly and one hand placing itself over hers. Rose gulped the knot down in her throat before entwining her fingers into his in attempt to give him comfort. It might have been a pitiful attempt, but it was still an attempt.

"I've seen them all before, the Unforgivable Curses they are called," he spoke softly. "If caught placing one of them on another you earn yourself a live imprisonment in Azkaban, the wizard prison." He slowly turned his head so his eyes met hers. She told him through her eyes that he didn't need to go on, he could stop, he didn't have to relive it – whatever _it_ was, but he continued. "It was my fourth incarnation…we stumbled in, another TARDIS malfunction I suppose, and were swept away into the war, joining a secret order that fought against them – the Dark Wizards, the Death Eaters. We saw countless battles, they all used those curses on each other…and then, the Ministry gave them – the hunters – the power to cast the same curses that the dark ones had….they became what they hunted, what they feared." He looked away at the wall opposite of them, his eyes distant as he recalled memories.

"It was horrible….they all laughed as they caused them to kill one another, as they snapped into insanity and killed one another….or, when they just dropped dead. So many of them, most not knowing how to fight the curses until they had seen their friends die at the same hands they would soon die at." His head leaned back, resting against the wall behind him as he closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked down, meeting Rose's eyes as her head lay against his arm. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, holding her to him and resting his head against hers as they sat in the hallway.

She spoke sometime later, Moody's voice still droning on in the background. "It…it's really that easy, to kill something….? I mean…just like that, and …it was gone…."

"It's the same as Nanogenes, life and death are easy." He said softy, rubbing her arm. "Just start the heart and the body is living, stop it for long enough and its dead….that's just the scientific explanation of course. Philosophy doesn't accept death until the soul has departed, if you believe that every living thing has a soul that is." He raised his head as she turned to look up at him.

"What about you, Doctor?" she asked in a whisper. "Do you believe in a soul?"

He was solemn but honest. "I have seen so many deaths in my lives, Rose Tyler, I don't see how a soul can be possible…call me pessimistic if you will, but its hard to look at the brighter side of death – if there is one – when that's what you've seen so many times…." Rose went to speak but he interrupted her. "I've been in more wars than just the Time War, Rose."

Rose nodded and rested her head against him. Part of her had been slightly upset when he mentioned a 'we', but not her and him. She had known for some time that the Doctor had other companions, which he never really spoke about, but it was somewhat heart breaking to think that her Doctor had shared his TARDIS with others. A bit possessive, but it was how you were when you were close, the Doctor had been slightly jealous of temporary companions – that were men – but he would never admit it.

The bell sounded through the hallways and the two looked up as the door opened. Children exited the room, talking about the curses in amazed voices, how they twitched and rolled and died. It disturbed them both, hearing them talk about death so lightly, but that's what innocence was. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Neville out of the classroom in concern, but he had assured them he was fine. The Doctor and Rose sat there watching as Moody led Neville away in attempt to calm the child. The infamous trio then came to the two time travelers who sat against the wall.

"Are you alright, Doctor Sigma?" Hermione asked gently, bending down to eye level. Harry and Ron also shared their concern through their faces.

"Yea, I'll be fine." He answered but his voice lacked its normal jolliness. His dull brown eyes met the dull emerald eyes of Harry Potter. "What about you, Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes." Harry spoke, much softer and friendlier than when Moody had asked earlier. The Doctor nodded slowly before breaking eye contact and looking at Ron as he spoke.

"Moody knows his stuff, doesn't he?" Ron asked almost as if he admired the previous acts. "I mean the way he just said it – and it died, and it –" he stopped in his sentence as he saw the glares from the people around him, mainly from Harry and the Doctor. But Rose and the Doctor stood, accompanying them to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

The next week passed quickly for some, slower for others. For Rose it seemed to alternate between both, despite the fact she wasn't a student. She had finally convinced the Doctor to sleep a full night. When Snape arrived at their door that Sunday to demand that the Doctor be on his shift, Rose told him off. The Doctor was still in the last phase of his regeneration illness, and was over taxing himself in taking care of the students at the school as he sent complaints to the Ministry. Snape had left in a silent fit. Dumbledore had also spoken to the Doctor the following Tuesday about the outburst he had in the History of Magic class, in which the Doctor apologized. They agreed that it would be best for the Doctor to not sit in on any of those classes, being the Time Lord that he was. The same evening Rose and the Doctor received a surprise as Hagrid announced to the two at dinner that he had been successful in "getting their large blue box" onto school grounds. Rose was amazed that the TARDIS was moveable, but the Doctor assured it was. Hagrid himself had seen to it that it sat next to his hut until Dumbledore could secure a safe place for it.

"Don't understand the box myself," he spoke as the Doctor and Rose inspected the TARDIS. "But whatever pleases ya."

It was the next morning when Rose was singled out by Hermione who raged on about 'SPEW'. Rose herself wasn't able to understand what she was talking about and kindly turned the girl down. But the Doctor explained to her about the House Elves inside the school and how Hermione was adamant about giving them better treatment. Rose agreed to a degree with her, but that was only after the Doctor then explained that it was how the race had lived since they could remember – serving others, and they loved it. It left Rose in a hard position, but she bought a badge from Hermione and promised to promote the idea when she could.

However it was Thursday again. And despite the Doctor's strong distaste for wanting to return to any Defense Against the Dark Arts classes to 'watch over', he went along. He and Rose stood atop the stairway that led to the office, watching the class below as Moody moved the desks with a wave of his wand, explaining that he would be placing each student under the Imperius Curse. Before he could, Hermione had objected to it.

"That's illegal!" she said, watching as the desks moved away. "If you use it against another human you can…."

Moody's eye stopped her as it swung to meet her gaze. "Dumbledore wants you to know what its like," he grumbled. "Now Miss Granger if you would rather wait until you are under the Curse yourself one day, then I think you should be out on your way." He pointed a finger to the door, but Hermione stayed, not wanting to miss any lesson of the sort.

"Would he really?" Rose whispered to the Doctor as the class stood together in the back of the room. "Would Dumbledore really allow that?"

"If he were to think it necessary, than yes." He answered.

The two watched from above as one by one the students seemed to fail the test Moody set upon them. They didn't fight against the curse; instead they did silly things under the influence of it all. Every time the incantation was called out, the Doctor would stiffen. Rose had finally taken his hand and kept a hold of it on the marble railing, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand. He met her gaze through the corner of his eyes for a moment before looking back at the class as Moody called out Harry's name.

The incantation was shouted. Rose leaned forward, watching as Harry stood in a daze just like the others had. He then bent his knees as if to jump, but he seemed hesitant to do anything beyond that. When he went to jump onto the desk in front of him he also tried to stop himself, only succeeding to ram his knees into the desk corner. He fell down, dazed, and seemed to wake up a moment later withering in slight pain. Rose moved to be at his side, but the Doctor held her hand firmly.

"He almost did it," he said softly to her, looking at Harry as he stumbled up. "He almost beat it."

Moody seemed to be pleased as well. "That's more like it, Potter!" he shouted out to the class. "Did you all see that? Potter fought against it! And damn it he nearly beat it! We'll be doing this again, Potter, now the rest of you watch what he does! You can tell when someone is fighting against the curse by the look in their eyes, I want you to watch!"

By the fourth time Moody shouted the incarnation, Rose was furious. She was sure that by now Harry had _at least_ fractured one knee, if not both of them. The Doctor was the only keeping her from marching down the stairs and telling Moody off right then and there. However once Harry was able to through the curse off completely and wobbled back to his friends, Rose snapped her hand away from the Doctor and stormed down the stairs.

"Rose!"

The class turned and looked as Rose marched right up to Moody, the Doctor following down the stairs. As Rose approached Moody, the Doctor grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"You have a problem, girl?" Moody asked, both eyes fixed on her. "Weren't you that one I saved?"

"Yea, you were!" Rose said curtly. "What the hell do you think you're doing to these kids! What if you had Harry break his legs!"

"Broken legs are nothing compared to what he could do under that curse, girl, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Moody looked up at the Doctor. "Go on, shut her up."

"I don't have any power over her, Alastor." The Doctor warned quietly. "She can say whatever, I just have to keep her from maiming you more than you already are." A soft snicker rose from the class behind them. Moody's eye narrowed dangerously as a small smile played on the Doctor's lips. "She does have a point, though. He already proved he could fight it once, the least you could have done was tried it again _after_ his legs were cared for. By the looks of that first knock, I'd say he fractured them the first time around."

"Are you trying to tell me how to teach my class, Doctor Sigma?" Moody growled.

"No I am trying to get you to be kinder on your students." The Doctor informed.

"The Dark Wizards won't be nice." Moody shot.

"**You are not a Dark Wizard**!" The Doctor shouted. The class was startled, taking a small step back from the out lash. Even Moody seemed startled by the sudden rage and furry in the Doctor's voice. The Doctor looked around at the students apologetically.

Moody walked up to them both, eyeing the two companions in turn. "I suppose you are thinking I'm making this too real, eh?" his eye shot up to the Doctor. "A bit to real and close to home for you, Doctor?" The Doctor said nothing but his jaw tightened. "You must know what it's like then, eh? Having the Imperius on you? I can tell the look in your eyes – you've experienced it."

The Doctor waited for the class to gasp in surprised – but they were too stunned too. He gave a glare and a hard voice. "It doesn't work on me, that curse." He instructed. After all, the curse was meant to work on magical and non-magical humans, not Time Lords. Moody's normal eye twitched slightly and he looked down at Rose who shook her head side to side quickly. He turned and walked a few paces away, his wooden leg giving a clunk every time.

Suddenly Moody whirled around, his wand raised and shouted: "**_Imperio_**!" The Doctor held Rose close as he moved back, unsure if the curse was aimed at him or at Rose. The students took a step back (Ron helping Harry back). The whole class seemed to stand still – and if the Doctor was not a Time Lord he would have been sure that time itself stopped in that moment. He held his breath, waiting for voice of Moody to come into his mind and bark an order, which would only be repelled by the Doctor's superior mind structure. But it never came. He distantly wondered for a moment if the curse had failed, or if they had dodged it in time.

The girls in the class shrieked suddenly as Rose turned and tackled the Doctor to the ground. He hit the ground harshly, the students taking another step back to make sure he didn't land on him. The Doctor attempted to comprehend what had happened before but his mind snapped to the present as he found Rose's hands on his neck as she startled his hips, pinning him to the ground. In automatic defense his hands shot up to wrench her off, grabbing onto her arms and harshly pulling. He wrestled with her for another moment before swinging his body weight and rolling the two of them over so he was above her.

The class moved away again as he wrenched Rose's hands from his neck and pinned them to the floor. It didn't stop her however; she brought her knees up and kicked him off, sending him again onto his back with a thud. Rose threw herself over him again, pressing on his neck harder to cut off his breathing. Inside the Doctor smiled, with his two hearts he did not need to breathe for a while – proving chocking to be a rather ineffective way of killing him – but his concern was being able to immobilize Rose. He knew from the moment she attacked him that she had been the aim for the Imperius Curse. He knew exactly what Moody was showing the class.

And he damn near hated the man for it.

The Doctor finally pushed Rose up and got to his feet, pushing Rose against the near by wall. He pinned her feet with his, her wrists with his hands and pressed her against the wall with his weight so she was immobile. He looked her dead in the eyes, anger and a sense of danger that he _knew_ Moody could see, and that he _knew_ sent a quiver down Moody's spine. He felt the tension in Rose's body disappear as her eyes rolled into her head and she slumped forward, unconscious. He caught her, bending down and placing his arm under her knees and picking her up. He turned, looking at the frightened class, and then at Moody.

"I'll warn you once, Alastor, _and only once_." His voice was dark and deadly, sending a shiver down the spine of every student. "If you ever, **_ever_**, pull that again I _will_ make sure you pay." He walked forward with every word, peering down at the man in front of him. "And if I have to," he whispered in a deadly voice, "I'll be the one to do it." With that he turned on his heal and swiftly left the classroom without a word to any student, hearing Moody's words behind him:

"That's why you have to know! That exact thing can happen to anyone you know, to _you_! You must know how to throw the curse off so _that_ does not happen!"

The Doctor paid no attention to the words, walking past the students in the halls and paintings and ghosts as he headed to the fourth floor, holding Rose close to him. The only thing in his mind was to make sure she would be fine.


	6. VI Window of the Past

VI. Window of the Past

If he had been smarter at the time, or perhaps not so rough, then maybe she wouldn't have slipped into the state of unconsciousness. He wasn't sure if it was her fault or Moody's, but the fact was she was in this state and he hadn't done much to help prevent it. But maybe he couldn't. He sighed in frustration, raking his hand through his hair as he sat beside the large bed watching Rose. It was halfway through dinner by now, he suspected, but he wasn't hungry.

There was a knock at the door. It wasn't surprising, he was expecting the students to show up after the lesson and be bombarded with questions about how he knew what he did, where he came from, and on and on. None the less he stood up and walked to the door, opening it to find the infamous trio (although Hermione was supporting both Harry and Ron) looking up at him. He opened the door for them, allowing the wobbling trio inside the room. They made themselves comfortable as he closed the door.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked once Hermione had sat him in an extra chair. He brushed some of the bread crumbs from dinner off his robes, looking up at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded, sitting down on the bed beside Rose facing the three as Ron was able to get himself on the floor and Hermione sat between him and Harry. The Doctor glanced behind him, looking at Rose for a long moment before turning and looking at the three.

"She'll be fine." He said simply.

"That was….bloody hell; I don't know how to describe it." Ron spoke up. "I mean…..just, how he just …"

"I understand what you mean, Ronald." The Doctor spoke softly. "Moody is very skilled in the Dark Arts field, he knows what he is doing."

"Are you going to go to Dumbledore about this?" Hermione leaned forward. "He was just supposed to put the curse on us and …"

"I'm not even sure he was allowed to do that." The Doctor cut her off. "_No one_ should have any of those curses on them, even for a test of character. They are _evil_, Hermione, pure evil. Only people who have no love and respect for any living thing would use one of those curses on another…believe me." Ron went to ask for further information, but Hermione silenced him with a whack in the arm. "But, yes I will be seeing Dumbledore about this. Tomorrow."

"When is she goin' to wake up?" Ron gestured to Rose. "I mean, soon that is….you did, well, kinda knock her hard…"

The Doctor's eyes flickered from dull to dark. His tight and serious face fell to that of a weary man, tired and defeated. He moved his gaze to the sleeping blond that lay under the large quilt, her chest slowly rising and falling as her breathing slowed in her sleep. She looked so peaceful, but he knew under her mask she was having nightmares, horrific dreams about being controlled and attacking anyone against her will. But her mask covered it well, it covered everything so well, all her emotions from the regeneration up until now….

"Doctor Sigma?"

He looked back at the three students, all showing worry that Rose would not be fine.

"She'll be fine." He restated. "She is like this because of the curse, not because of anything I did. If it was of my fault, she would have fallen into an unconscious state at the time. Moody used too much power in the curse. Rose wasn't expecting it. She has no experience with magic."

"No experience with magic?" Ron whispered. "She's not a wizard?"

"It would explain why you never see her with a wand, Ron." Harry commented. "Is she, a muggle then…"

"She could be a Squib." Hermione interjected before the Doctor could answer. "And because of that she could have been brought up in the muggle world, I mean it would make sense, though usually Squibs are informed…." She trailed off in thought but looked at the clock on the wall. "We should go."

"But we just got here!" Ron protested, gesturing to his legs. "Bloody hell Hermione do you know how hard it is to walk?"

The Doctor rose. "No, she's right Ronald. All three of you should be heading to bed now before whoever is on night duty tonight decides to drag you down to the dungeons with Snape for detention." All three gave a shudder. Hermione helped Ron and Harry up, giving them aid to the door. The Doctor opened it for them, but Harry lingered behind his friends, turning and looking at the Doctor.

"Doctor," Harry looked at him. "I'd like to talk to you, when you have the time that is, about…."

"Your parents?" he asked. Harry slowly nodded, glancing away for a moment. "Or is it more on how _Avada_ _Kedavra_ is….so you can understand your parent's final moments better?" Harry slowly nodded after a moment. The Doctor sighed, looking away for a moment. "How about this, Harry? Meet with me during lunch tomorrow, we'll talk then. I'll come and get you from lunch."

Harry glanced behind the Doctor. "You are going to be taking care of Miss Tyler then, all day?"

"I promised her mother I'd take care of her." He said softly. "I promised _her_ I'd take care of her." He smiled, and leaned against the door frame. "You be off to bed now, Harry. Don't let what happened in class trouble you too much; I don't want to hear Snape gloating about how you weren't paying attention in Potions tomorrow. Is that understood?" Harry smiled with a silent laugh and slowly wobbled off to his friends that were waiting for him at the staircase. The Doctor slowly closed the door once they were on their way, walking back to the bed. He sighed as he sat down, and then lay down, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

The next day at lunch Harry ate as fast as he could. No one had seen the Doctor or Rose that morning, and Harry had been forcing himself to stay patient through History of Magic (which was more enjoyable when the Doctor taught it) and Charms just so he could eat and head out. He wasn't sure why he was so excited, maybe it was because he would finally get to know his parents more. The Doctor had a way of explaining people for who they were not just their actions and legacies.

He told Hermione and Ron he would see them at Potions, and nearly ran out of the Great Hall. He quickly walked up the stairways until he was at floor four, heading to the room. The Doctor didn't show up like he had promised, but Harry wasn't too downhearted, he could understand why. He fixed the way his robes sat and knocked on the door, waiting for a response. There was rustling inside before it swung open, the Doctor standing there looking tired as ever and like he would collapse at any moment.

"Harry?" he asked, blinking and looking at the watch on his wrist. He blinked again, looking closer at the hands before down at the fourth year. "I suppose I'm a bit late, yeh? Sorry about that…I ahm, was reading. Come in, no point in standing outside." He moved aside and closed the door as Harry entered. Immediately the boy's eyes went to Rose.

"Still sleeping," The Doctor explained, leading him to a seat. "Rose has had a difficult time these last few weeks, outside of what happened yesterday. An emotional issue is all," he explained before Harry could ask and took a seat beside the teenager. A silence passed between them.

"Well," he said. "Go on, ask."

Harry looked up at him, a small smile on his face and a life in his emerald eyes. "How did you know them? My parents, that is."

The Doctor sat back in his seat, rubbing his chin in thought. "I met them during the days we were fighting against Voldemort," he paused to see if Harry would object to the name, but the teenager said nothing. "By we I mean another friend of mine, not Rose, her name was Romana. We decided to help, and met them through one of my personal friends, Remus."

"Remus Lupin?" Harry's eyes widened. "You knew him as well?"

"And your godfather, I believe he is, Sirius Black." The Doctor reflected, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. "Romana was the one that was friends with your father and mother, really. I knew Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall much better….but, I did spend some time with them." He looked back at Harry, seeing the wonder in the boy's eyes, and smiled. "Your father was very much like you, Harry. He loved getting into trouble, so childlike at heart but a brilliant and brave man as well. No matter how things were, how bad they were, you could always depend on your father to lighten the mood and keep the moral up. He was a good man, and I have no doubt in me at all, Harry, that he would have – and was – a wonderful father."

Harry sat quiet for a long moment. He let the feeling sink into his heart, the solemn and yet happy feeling that filled the room as the Doctor spoke of his father. For one brief moment, it felt as if he were there beside his father and that he knew him better than anyone else. Even though he had been told by so many people he was a near reincarnation of his father, Harry felt closer to him now than he had ever before. Somehow the Doctor could bridge the gap and share that moment in time.

The Doctor noticed this. He sat there silently watching the boy stare at the wall with a small smile on his face. But the moment passed and Harry looked back at him.

"What about my mother?" he asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Ah, Lily." He took a moment to reflect, to bring the red hair and emerald eyed woman to mind. "She was the perfect match for your father. Calm and steadfast in life, not about to go racing off into adventures around the world and such. But, James rubbed off on her from what I had seen, but she had rubbed off on him as well. I didn't know her as well as I knew your father, but from what Romana told me, Lily was a wonderful person, brilliant even. I know for a fact, Harry, that she was a wonderful mother and loved you very much. Both of them did."

"You think they still do?" Harry asked softly.

The Doctor looked at him with a frown. "That depends, Harry, if you believe there is a life after this. If you believe they are standing by watching over you, and then I have no doubt that they love you more now than they ever did. From what Dumbledore tells me you have done many things to make them proud. But," he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "I would like to hear your tales from you, Harry Potter. The true story is always different from the myth. Would you do that for me, Harry? Tell me about your adventures?"

Harry was silent for a moment, confused and yet feeling his cheeks redden. People never wanted to know about his adventures, minus Dumbledore of course. He wondered if it was because he was a legend, a celebrity before he was even two, but the Doctor shook his head. Harry looked over at Rose for a moment, before turning his attention back to him.

"Why not?" Harry smiled softly. He went to speak, but the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. He frowned and looked at the Doctor, hoping that the man from the Ministry could get him out of going to Potions. However the Doctor smiled and shook his head, standing up and walking Harry to the door. Harry gathered his books and nodded, running off towards the staircase and nearly tripped a few times.

He closed the door after her was sure that Harry had left. His eyes went to the bed as Rose slowly sat up, stopping every few seconds when her arms would wobble in pain. He was by her side in an instant, leaning against the bed silently looking at her. Rose was able to steady herself and looked over at him with a triumphant smile on lips. He however frowned, looked her over, and then up at her.

"You heard it all then, all that?" He gestured to the door with his eyes. Rose glanced at the door, then looked at the chair Harry was had sat in just a few minutes prior and met his eyes. She managed a small smile.

"I suppose, you noticed?" She asked with a small smile.

"Aye," he sat down beside her, one arm rested on his leg and the other on the bed. Rose gave another smile. "So, what do you think?"

Rose looked at him before biting her lip then turning her gaze back to him. "He's a good kid," he nodded. "And….his parents…?"

The Doctor leaned back against the bed, arms behind his head. "Killed, October thirty-first nineteen eighty-one by none other than Lord Voldemort," he paused and looked over at her. "I bet you haven't heard of him."

"Don't know anything about him no,"

He sighed, inching at his eyes. "Lord Voldemort was a very evil man, Rose." He looked at her. "He was a student here, at Hogwarts, when he was still known as Tom Riddle. He according to what I've heard from Dumbledore, found a secret chamber underneath the school – the Chamber of Secrets,"

"Oh that's an original title."

He smiled. "Stop interrupting, Rose." She gave a guilty smile. "This was where a foul creature was kept, a basilisk, waiting to be released so that it would destroy any Mudbloods." He paused. "Those are wizards born of human parents, instead of wizard parents. You see the man who founded the Slytherin house was a very prejudice man, hated anything that wasn't pureblood. Sound familiar?" There was a stifling silence.

"Daleks." Rose whispered and her voice wavered, the Doctor nodded slowly.

"It's a very human trait, even if the Daleks wouldn't have admitted it." He looked forward at the wall across from them, shifting against the headboard. "Tom released the basilisk. The school was almost shut down, but instead Tom was able to frame Hagrid – yes, the teacher – into being the one that opened the chamber. Hogwards remained open and Hagrid was expelled, but Dumbledore was able to convince the headmaster at the time to keep Hagrid at the school. However after he graduated he eventually started his followers, which became known as Death Eaters. They started the Dark Years and there were several people killed….several." he looked at Rose.

Rose looked at him, her eyes shaking slightly. "What about his parents? Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I left before then; I didn't even know they had a child until now…they were killed by Voldemort himself, ratted out by one of their closest friends who later framed Harry's godfather as the culprit. To make a story short, Harry's mother used an ancient form of magic without knowing it to protect her son from Voldemort. Voldemort killed Lily with," he paused for Rose to answer but she didn't. But she knew the answer. "With the killing curse. He moved to strike Harry with the same curse, but the protection spell – love – rebounded and destroyed Voldemort's physical form. The only mark made from the attack was…" he tapped her forehead. "That lightning bolt. That's the only mark left from it. And he's famous for it."

A silence filled the room, except with the occasional footsteps from the outside. Rose looked at her arms, finding small purple bruises on her forearms and wrists. She looked at the Doctor who turned away instantly, standing up and walking around the room. Rose sighed, looking down but a smile found her way on her lips as she looked at him.

"I'm hungry."

The Doctor turned and looked at her. "You just missed lunch….but; I suppose I could call a favor." He smiled and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He was gone for a few minutes but Rose attempted to make herself comfortable in the bed which was proving to be more of a chore than it needed to be. When she finally got herself propped up against the headboard with a pillow, the door opened and he returned with a small platter of food. He closed the door with his food then plopped down on the bed, offering her some of the left over chicken that was served. Rose glanced at the sweets with her eyebrow raised but he simply smiled gleefully.

They ate in silence for the first time since the first day of his regeneration. But this silence was a comfortable one, unlike the eerie and stiff atmosphere that filled the TARDIS for those twenty-four hours. Instead of worrying about the other they simply sat and enjoyed each other's company in wonderful silence. After Rose had finished the food she was given, which she presumed he haggled off the house-elves in the kitchens, she placed the tray down at the foot of the bed and leaned back against the pillow with a frown. The Doctor looked over at her, with half a cream pie in his mouth as her face scrunched up in silent protest.

He frowned. The only time someone was reported to have any pain under an Imperius Curse was when they had been hurt during the time they were under it. He didn't look strong, but he still held the same strength he had through all of his previous incarnations. The Doctor finished the cream pie quickly then took Rose's arm and inspected the bruises he had given her, but figured that most her pain came from being slammed into a stone wall and hard wood floor. His eyes went to hers and she tilted her head in question, only to be answered by the Doctor pulling her forward and placing her head on his chest. Rose froze by natural instinct, but relaxed when he started to massage her neck and shoulders with one hand. She released a content sigh.

"You know," he looked down at her and waited for her to make eye contact with him. "I think that if it had been under different circumstances, we both would have rather enjoyed rolling on the floor together!" he smiled.

Rose's mouth opened slightly in surprise but she managed to hit him in the arm. "You cheeky bastard!" she said through her giggles. The Doctor mocked a pout, but continued to release the tension in her back.

"You didn't deny it." He mentioned a few moments later but that only earned a smile. "Well look whose being cheeky now, Rose Tyler. I think you're rubbing off on me."

Rose snorted. "You're cheeky enough without my help, Doctor."

"Oh, yeh." He smiled and ruffled her hair with his free hand. "But I suppose everyone needs to be a bit cheekier now and then."

After Rose had fallen asleep again the Doctor threw on his pinned stripped jacket and his coat and made his way to Dumbledore's office. He had been entrusted with the password to the office – along with all the house passwords – for easier access to do his duty from the Ministry. The Doctor truly had no more intention to stay at Hogwarts after he received his pardon to use the TARDIS. He was going to leave and take Rose with him, maybe go to Barcelona like they had planned.

The Doctor stood in the doorway and found Dumbledore pacing as always. They shared good greetings and how the day had gone but the conversation did touch on the tournament for a bit. Finally he addressed the issue of the curses, but Dumbledore trusted Moody to teach as he saw fit. However, Dumbledore did agree it was out of line for him to place the curse on Rose, and would see to it that it was made clear to Moody not to attempt casting anymore curses on Rose – or the Doctor for that matter. Dumbledore also kindly asked that he try and restrain himself from fixing the History of Magic class – even though he knew how much the Doctor loved time. The Doctor left the tower only slightly pleased and in despite need of something sweet.

He made himself comfortable against a wall in the Main Hall and watched the students as they all piled to the Great Hall for dinner. He stood there for a few moments before standing and making his way back to his room, passing Harry and his friends on the way. The Doctor and Harry made eye contact for a second before he continued on. After her was in his room he took off his jacket and coat, removing his tie and tossing it on top of the other clothing. Rose was awake looking at the ceiling in thought.

"If you want to see the ceiling change, then you might want to be at the Great Hall." He mentioned and sat down beside her. Rose rolled her eyes and smacked him with the closest pillow. He chuckled and took the pillow, hitting her softly in the face with it. Rose stuck out her tongue and pouted. The Doctor smiled and patted her arm as a knock came. He looked over at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened slowly, Harry, Hermione, and Ron slipping in with food. The Doctor raised his eyebrows but Rose smiled at the three as they pulled chairs up.

"Good to see you up and about, Miss Tyler." Ron greeted her and handed her a roll from his pockets. Rose smiled and took it.

"Please don't call me 'miss', I'm just a few years older than you lot." She smiled and ate the roll. "How was Potions?"

"Dreadful." Harry and Ron muttered together but Hermione just wrinkled her nose.

"Nothing new then." Rose nodded and took the apple from Hermione as she offered it.

"There has been talk on when the other schools are arriving, though." Hermione mentioned and looked at the Doctor who shook his head. All three seemed to slouch and pout at the fact he wouldn't be revealing when the students were coming.

"But Dumbledore said something about Halloween." Harry recalled. "They'll probably be arriving at least a week before then…."

"It's a month away, isn't it a bit early to be thinking about it?" the Doctor asked. The three shrugged. "How are your knees doing, Harry? All better?" Harry nodded as he stuffed his face with a roll of his own. "Good to see that. It wouldn't do you any good in anything with fractured knee caps."

"Dunno," Ron muttered. "Professor Trelaweny might see it as a good sign that death is upon Harry and I."

"She thinks that even if we breathe, Ron." Harry sighed.

"She probably just picks on you Harry because of your history, and Ron because of you being his best friend." Rose mentioned. "I mean, she can't really be able to see into the future with a crystal ball can she?"

"Well, she is the great grand daughter of a famous person who could." The Doctor shrugged and took another cream pie from Ron. "Sometimes you can just get lucky and hit the mark spot on. Speaking of which," he stood up and shoved the rest of the small pie in his mouth as he fished for the Sonic Screwdriver in his coat pocket. He turned it on and changed a frequency, walking over to Rose and sat down beside her again. He held it up with a smile, and Rose's eyebrows went up.

"What kind of wand is that?" Ron asked.

"Not exactly a wand," Rose smiled softly as the Doctor placed the screwdriver at the back of her neck, moving it along her spine slowly. He never ceased to amaze her, because as the screwdriver moved down her back the tension in her muscles seemed to disappear. The pain lingered, but she could at least move now. She smiled at the Doctor who nodded and continued on. The trio had gathered around the bed to watch – amazed.

"If it isn't a wand, then what is it?" Harry asked.

"Sonic Screwdriver!" the Doctor replied happily. "Made it all by myself. It comes in handy every now and again," he ruffled Rose's hair again who sighed. "And don't go around thinking you can make one of these, they are extremely hard to make – even with magic. Besides lets just let everyone think it's a wand, yeh?"

Hermione let out a sound of frustration and pointed to it. "But it doesn't even _look_ like a wand!"

"Well how do they know that?" The Doctor asked, slightly offended. "Just because all the wands look like some stick doesn't mean that there aren't wands that don't look like some stick. Honestly, Miss Granger, open your mind to the impossible a bit more."

Ron laughed. "Hermione? I don't think so, Doctor Sigma, Hermione here goes by the rules and books. Probably would have been like any other muggle if she wasn't born a wizard." Hermione gave him a glare and Harry split the two up.

"Either way I'm fairly certain she would be bright." The Doctor smiled, catching Rose's perked eyebrows from the corner of his eyes. He placed the screwdriver in his pocket and folded his arms behind his head, looking at the trio. "Miss Granger here is a bright young lady; she'll be a brilliant woman someday. Whoever is going to be marrying her will have a good life." He grinned as Hermione flushed but winced as Rose smacked him in the arm with a pillow. "That's deadly you know!"

"That's the point." Rose muttered.

The rest of dinner time was spent talking about classes. The Doctor offered the assistance in any way he could, ranging from ways to focus on casting spells and how to arrange homework time. Hermione refused the offer kindly but Ron and Harry jumped at the opportunity to get help for their Divination class assignments. Rose laid her head against the Doctor's arm as the two boys explained their newest and most horrid assignment yet, which of course they admitted wasn't as horrid as having to sit through a Potions class. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose as they talked through the dinner, both only slightly worrying about what events the upcoming tournament would bring about to history.


	7. VII The Tournament Begins

VII. The Tournament Begins

The next month passed without any major events. The Doctor was adamant on getting his license for the TARDIS, however the Ministry never replied. Dumbledore had the TARDIS moved from outside Hagrid's hut to inside a rather large storage closet that was located on the fourth floor. Many of the staff found this odd, however the Doctor reassured them that it was fine. Rose had recovered but she stayed far from the classroom as well as Moody, and at mealtimes the Doctor was there to protector if needed.

It was October the twenty ninth. The students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving that night at six, and everyone was in a buzz. The students had gathered outside the school, all chattering about how the guests would appear. The Doctor stood beside Rose, both far from Moody of course, looking at the skies. He looked down as Rose shivered and offered his large brown coat. She smiled and took it, snuggling inside it as he returned looking to the sky.

Dumbledore smiled, tapping the Doctor's shoulder and pointing to the sky. "Unless I am mistaken," he shouted over the students. "I do believe our friends from Beauxbatons have arrived!" Confusion gripped the students until they looked up at the sky, seeing a large carriage being pulled by a dozen winged horses – Pegasus's were Rose's only guess – as it swooped down and landed rather shakily. Students moved backwards as it landed so they wouldn't be squished by the large carriage as it swung open.  
A large woman stepped from the carriage – undoubtedly a giant – she was dressed in black satin that matched her dark eyes and black hair, opals around her neck and some on her large fingers. Dumbledore and the Doctor started the applause which the staff and students soon followed in. She smiled and made her way to the staff, her eyes gleaming down at Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear Madame Maxime." Dumbledore greeted her.

"Dumbly-dorr!" she spoke with a deep voice, earning a glance from Rose and the Doctor. "Are you well?"

"I am in prefect health, Madame Maxime, thank you for your concern." Dumbledore smiled as she gestured to her students that were now filing out of the carriage. Dressed in blue silks they were freezing due to not having any cloaks, but some had scarves and shawls. They were all in their elder teens by the looks of it and staring up at Hogwarts with not all that much of a pleased look on their faces.

"Karkaroff?" Madame Maxime inquired.

"He shall be arriving shortly, within the moment I would say." Dumbledore continued to smile. "If you would like, you may enter the school to keep warm or stay with us. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be pleased and most honored to take care of your steeds, and please I am quiet sure that he can handle them." Madame Maxime bowed and led her proper students into the school. Rose's eyebrows went up at the sight of their noses in the air and their stiff strides. The Doctor just smiled and continued to clap.

The school was split on where to look for the Durmstang students now. Many looked to the sky, while others still looked around them. The Doctor tapped Rose on the shoulder and pointed to the lake in front of Hogwarts where an odd vacuuming sound was coming from. She watched slowly, along with the students and staff, as a large black pole sprang from the lake. Soon a magnificent ship bounded from the depths of the lake, water rolling down the wood and the waves knocking against the land. The anchor fell and soon all on the ship had come to shore. They were led by an old man, but not as old as Dumbledore, but he was adorned in furs of all sorts as were his students.

"My dear Dumbledore!" he called out. "How are you faring?"

"I am fine, and what of yourself Professor Karkaroff?" Dumbledore asked as the man joined him and swirled his goatee about.

"I am well, I am well." Karkaroff reassured as he looked up at Hogwarts. "However my student, Viktor, has fallen ill with a head cold. I hope you don't mind if he goes inside?" Dumbledore shook his head and moved aside. "Viktor, come on now! Let's get you inside!"

A hush came over the students as Viktor Krum walked through them into Hogwarts. Following him were the rest of the Durmstang students. Dumbledore motioned for the rest of the student body to enter the Great Hall for the feast that would be served. The Doctor and Rose quickly headed inside before they would get swallowed by the sea of students. They entered the Great Hall and passed the Ravenclaw table where the Beauxbatons students had seated themselves. They all turned their heads as they walked by, looking the Doctor up and down and some formed small smiles on their faces. He nodded to then and smiled, however Rose did not greet them but kicked the Doctor in the leg as they walked by. He gave her a pout which she returned with a glare.

As they sat, the students finished sitting. The Durmstang students sat themselves with the Slytherins, much to the Hufflepuff and Gryfindor's dismay. However Filch placed two extra chairs on Dumbledore's right and left side, having the Doctor and Rose scoot down a seat. The three headmasters entered the room last, and the students of Madame Maxime stood upright. Many students of Hogwarts found it silly that they did not sit down until their headmaster had, but most of the older students understood it was a sign of respect. However as Madame Maxime and Karkaroff sat down, Dumbledore remained standing.

"Good evening to you all," Dumbledore smiled around at the room. "I welcome our guests from afar, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to Hogwarts, and I do hope you will find your stay comfortable and enjoyable." A crude laugh came from one of the Beauxbatons girls. "The Tri Wizard Tournament will begin after the traditional feast. The staff and I now invite you to eat, drink, make friends, and make yourselves at home."

Dumbledore took his seat and the Great Hall was suddenly filled with life as the feast began. It seemed rather crowded, but that was most likely due to the fact that the foreign students stood out so much. Rose sat in her chair slowly eating as she looked at all the guests and guessed from their accents that the schools were based in France and well, she couldn't place the other. They seemed to be enjoying the feast even though Durmstang students were inspecting the golden goblets and plates with a sense of awe. Her thoughts were broken as a door closed and two men she had not seen before entered the Great Hall and took the empty seats.

The Doctor leaned over, pointing to each of the men with his fork. "That one is Mr. Crouch and the other is Ludo Bagman. Both are from the Ministry and are probably here to see the tournament off." He looked at her with a smile and she knew there would be trouble. "I think I'll pull them aside after dinner and have a chat, will you join me?"

"Would these be aggressive negotiations then?" she asked with a smile.

"Only if it comes to that, yeh?" he smirked, gesturing to his pocket where he kept the Sonic Screwdriver.

After dinner was finished and the plates emptied Dumbledore stood again and the hall fell silent. He smiled at all of them. "For the first time in five hundred years, the Tri Wizard Tournament will begin," there was a still silence that filled the air. "But first, I would like to introduce you all to the two gentlemen who arranged this years Tournament, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

All those in the hall clapped for the two but Bagman had received more of a welcome than Crouch. It might have been his standing in Quidditch or that he looked friendlier than Crouch, who simply sat there and glared. One the less Dumbledore waited for them all to be silent before continuing his speech.

"Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman will be joining me, Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff on the panel of judges for the tournament and our champions." There was a hushed silence in the room as champions were mentioned and all students seemed to sit on the edge of their chairs. But Dumbledore motioned to Filch who brought forth a wooden casket forward. "Our instructions have been reviewed by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman already for this tournament, and have been agreed on. There will be three tasks the champions must face spread out through the school year, each trying every aspect of the champion: from magic to their strengths.

"Each school shall have one champion." Dumbledore continued. "Each champion will be scored, and the champion with the highest score at the end of the tournament will receive eternal glory for themselves and their school." He slowly took his wand from his sleeve and held it over the casket. "The champions will be selected from the Goblet of Fire." He tapped his wand three times on the casket which slowly opened. He pulled from it a goblet made of wood that would not have been special but for the dancing blue flames that filled to the rim of it. He set the goblet carefully on top of the closed casket so that all in the hall could see it for their own eyes.

"To enter this tournament," he explained. "You must write your name and school clearly on a parchment and place it within the goblet. All wizards and witches that are of the age are allowed to enter within the next twenty four hours. Tomorrow, Halloween, the goblet will give us three names from the three schools for our champions. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight for everyone to enter, however an Age Line will be drawn around it to keep underage wizards and witches from submitting their names; the Age Line will start at seventeen. And finally," he paused for all to catch their breaths. "Those who are chosen as champions are not allowed to back down from the tournament once you have been selected." He smiled then. "And now, I believe for all it is a good time to turn in, good night to you all!"

The students stood and began to leave the Great Hall. The Doctor nodded to the students, including the girls from Beauxbatons, and headed straight for Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman with Rose trailing behind him. He stood waiting his turn with his hands in his pockets as Dumbledore finished his conversation with the two and said his good nights. Finally Mr. Bagman noticed them and clapped his hands together. Within a moment he was in front of the two with a broad smile on his face.

"Doctor Theta Sigma if I am not mistaken!" He said happily and the Doctor nodded, shaking his hand with a smile as well. "My my, it is an honor, a true honor, to finally meet you my good Doctor. You are spoken all through the Ministry you know, and even now with helping the Ministry through the Tournament! It is an honor, sir, an honor!"

The Doctor chuckled. "Well then, I must say it is rather an honor to meet both of you gentlemen as well!" he wrapped his arm around Rose and pulled her forward to meet the two. "This is my companion, Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch, Rose Tyler. She's from London."

"London!" Mr. Bagman seemed almost squeamish. "A pleasure to meet you my dear girl, a true pleasure! Your Doctor is spoken of all the time and everywhere!"

Rose glanced at the Doctor, who smiled. "Yea, that's usually the case when we go anywhere."

The Doctor turned serious. "Now, Mr. Bagman, I do have a matter to discuss with you." Mr. Bagman looked at him again. "I have been sending letters and requests to the Ministry for weeks now, and I still don't have the permission I need to use my ship. There is a problem with this…"

"Of course it is a problem." Mr. Crouch sneered as the Doctor looked at him. "Your ship breaks the rules of Time Travel and bringing non-magical items here! Despite who you are, Doctor, I do not see any reason why the Ministry should let this slide."

"Oh now Bartemius don't be so uptight." Mr. Bagman waved his hand as if to dismiss him and turned his attention back to the Doctor. "Yes, you see the Ministry has been debating that issue ever since your first report back to us. People like our dear Bartemius here are very set against you getting your pardon, while others believe it is one of the ways – perhaps the only – that we can repay you for what you did for us all back in the dark days. However in the end, the debate was settled and I was instructed to give you the pardon after the champions for the Tri Wizard Tournament are selected."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor smiled happily at Rose who nodded but his face turned serious as he looked at the two. "However I might stay for the tournament, you never know." With this he said his good nights to the two men and led Rose to the entrance of the Great Hall. All the students were standing still but some were shouting to be let through. He pushed his way through the crowd with Rose to find that Karkaroff was the one holding things up.

"What seems to be the trouble here, Professor?" the Doctor asked, looking at Karkaroff to Harry who seemed rather annoyed at the whole situation. "I do hope Harry here hasn't done something wrong."

"Of course not, not at all." Karkaroff paused then. "Harry? As in…"

"Aye, that's Harry Potter." The Doctor cut him off quickly. "Now, I am sure that Harry _loves_ people staring at him," Harry and his friends tried to stifle a laugh at the way sarcasm sounded coming from the Scottish accent. "But we do have many students here that need to go to bed, including your own…"

"Where are your manners, Doctor?" they all turned to see Moody clunking his way down the hall, several students moved out of the way in fright. "You just don't push off guests like that."

"You!" Karkaroff shouted, one long finger pointed at Moody in fright. A grin formed itself on the ex-Auror's face.

"Yes, me, and unless you have something of dire importance to say to Potter, I would ask you to move." Moody gestured forward. "The Doctor, while rude, is right." Karkaroff stared but took his students and moved through the hallway. The Doctor gave Moody a cold stare as he walked by, and ushered Harry and his friends off.

"We're staying for the tournament?" Rose whispered to the Doctor as they moved along.

"Aye," the Doctor confirmed. "Somethin's telling me that things aren't going to go as planned. But come on then, tomorrow is Halloween! They have brilliant feasts here during Halloween."

* * *

Rose stood in the entrance hall the next morning chewing on an apple as students stood around the line drawn around the Goblet of Fire. She turned as Harry and his friends appeared beside her and offered a smile, which Harry returned.

"So has anyone put their names inside it yet?" Ron asked eagerly, looking around at the students."

"Not Hogwarts." Rose confirmed, gesturing to the goblet as she munched. "Everyone of the students from Durmstang has, not sure about the Beauxbatons yet."

"They probably did it last night," Harry mused. "I would have; after all, I wouldn't want everyone staring at me as I put my name inside it." He heard a few chuckles and looked over his shoulder as George and Fred pushed their way through, their friend following them. Harry and Hermione shared a small groan as Rose raised her eyebrows.

"We did it," Fred told the trio as they walked by. "We just drank it!"

"Drank what?" Ron asked.

"The Aging Potion stupid." Fred snapped back. "One drop each."

"After all we only need to be a couple month older," George smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

"We are going to split that one thousand Galleons between us, if one of us wins that is." Their friend smiled.

Rose scrunched her nose together. "Is a thousand Galleons worth your lives?" she asked, but all three simply smiled at her. Rose sighed and shook her head, eating her apple in disgust that no matter where she went it seemed that money drove people. However Hermione seemed to agree with her.

"Dumbledore would have thought about this, it won't work." Hermione persisted. However the two twins and their friend ignored her and stepped forward.

All stood quiet as the twins crossed the line. They seemed to have done it perfectly and fooled everyone but within the split second of a victory shout the twins were thrown out of the circle with a large sizzling sound; when they landed, as if to mock them, the two wore long white beards on their chins. Rose started to laugh and the others followed, even Fred and George did as they got a good look at each other's beards.

"I believe I warned the both of you," a voice deep and amused voice called out from behind everyone. They all turned to see Dumbledore coming from the Great Hall with a smile on his face. He inspected the beards the two twins wore with a chuckle. "Go and see Madam Pomfrey, she is also tending to Miss Fawkcett from Ravenclaw and Mr. Summers of Hufflepuff who have also grown strange beards. Although I dare say your beards are finer than theirs." He ushered them off and the students began to head into the Great Hall. Rose lingered and approached Dumbledore waiting for him to take notice. He smiled at her motioning her to accompany him into the Great Hall. She smiled and walked beside him.

"Professor," she asked. "Have you seen the Doctor this morning?"

"I have indeed." Dumbledore smiled. "He is in my office visiting with a guest that has traveled a good distance to meet with him, but do not worry Miss Tyler he will be rejoining you during the day. But I do suggest you find a way to amuse yourself on the grounds until the time comes, he will be talking with his guest for some time I assure you. But for now, let us eat breakfast."

Rose smiled and was stricken dumb at the sight of the changed decorations. Pumpkins floated above as well as live bats – living bats – flew around them. Dumbledore chucked and escorted her to her seat where they ate. Rose watched as all the Houses fused over who had entered their names into the Goblet and who was going to. Madame Maxime then entered with her students; all standing tall and proud as they had just entered their names in the Goblet. One girl attracted the attention of many boys and Rose recognized her as the girl that had laughed the night before during Dumbledore's instructions.

After breakfast Rose lingered in the entrance hall, watching the Goblet. A flutter of feet tore her from her thoughts and she looked up as two old and worn sneakers came into her vision. She smiled up at him as he stood with his hands in his pockets grinning down at her.

"I suppose you've had breakfast then?" he asked, gesturing to the Great Hall and Rose nodded. "Good then! We have until tonight when the goblet," he gestured to the goblet with his head. "Picks the champions. But, I do have something for us to do until then!" he offered his hand which she took.

"Dumbledore said you had met a friend?" she asked.

He smiled. "Oh yes," he began to lead her through the hall. "An old friend, I'm surprised he even heard of be being here but I suppose he had his ways." He walked along the wall with a large and child like grin on his face. "You'll love him Rose, I promise. It's very hard not to love this fellow."

"I suppose not, seeing how you are going on about him." She joked.

"Of course, anyone I gloat about is worth meeting yeh?" he wiggled his eyebrows which forced a giggle from her. "This way then!" he led her to a tower on the other side of the school where a gargoyle sat. Rose marveled at it before he spoke the words "cockroach cluseter" at which the gargoyle leapt aside and the wall split into two. He smiled and took her hand, standing with her as the staircase moved up slowly. Soon they were at a large oak door which he opened as well, leading her inside the large oval room with tall windows that had their curtains drawn back. Rose surveyed the room, finding a red bird sitting on a perch with a magnifciant golden tail that shimmered in the sunlight.

She moved forward with her hand out timidly as if she were waiting for a dog or cat to smell her hand. The bird stretched out its neck and allowed her to touch it and Rose let her fingers move down the bird's neck and back in a stroking manner. The bird gave a content sound, one high with a sing-song like voice before ruffling its feathers. The Doctor stepped behind her, taking her out stretched hand.

"It's a phoenix," he explained. Rose stared at him with large eyes but he continued before she could ask. "Dumbledore's pet, of course. His name is Fawkes, beautiful isn't he? He seems to have taken a liking to you." He gestured to Rose's shoulder where the phoenix now sat. Before Rose could react the Doctor turned her and gestured to the man standing in the window.

The man turned to look at Rose, a small and worn smile on his face. He wore shabby robes that were patched in several places and had light brown hair, which Rose noted seemed to have slight streaks of gray. He looked very tired, a little ill, but smiled at her none the less and held his hand out. Rose took it with a smile in return.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor introduced. "I would like you to meet one of my best friends here in the wizardry world, Remus John Lupin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tyler." Lupin spoke in a somewhat hoarse voice, not what Rose was expecting at all, but he was gentle and kind. "The good Doctor has spoken very highly of you, and I can tell why." Rose felt her cheeks redden. "You are indeed a wondrous sight, nothing short of how the Doctor has described you." He nodded and slowly took a seat that sat opposite of the chair Dumbledore usually inhabited. "Nothing short at all."

The Doctor gestured for Rose to take the other seat as he leaned against the table. "You see, Rose, Remus and I were good friends before when I fought along side him and Harry's parents. While my previous companion usually spent her time with Lily, James, and Harry's godfather I usually spent my time with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and our good Remus here."

"Romana….that was her name, wasn't it?" Lupin asked softly, stroking his bare chin in thought however the Doctor only slowly nodded. "She was lovely as well, but in her own way." He smiled at Rose. "I suppose the good Doctor has spoken much about her?"

Rose's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the Doctor from Lupin. "No, in fact, he doesn't talk about any of his other companions to me at all." The Doctor busied himself with a trinket on Dumbledore's desk as Fawkes rubbed his head against Rose's cheek.

"Ah, I see…" Lupin paused. "I am sure though, Miss Tyler, he does have his reasons…" he sat back in his chair with a heavy and tired sigh. "Tell me, Doctor, how is Harry been doing? I haven't seen him since I retired last year."

He smiled. "Harry is fine," he looked at Lupin. "A bit stressed out, but what boy his age isn't? But he seems to be doing fairly well…although I am not sure of how the Defense Against the Dark Arts class is going."

"Dumbledore has told me of that entire lesson, I assure you." Lupin looked at Rose in worry but she smiled and nodded. "I must applaud you both, especially you Miss Tyler."

"I didn't do anything." She grumbled.

"On the contrary," Lupin defened her. "Most muggles are not able to take the strain of such a strong curse," she looked at him and he smiled. "Yes, I know that you are not a witch nor in any relation to a wizardry family at all." He slowly stood, Fawkes going to his shoulder and then he stroked the phoenix's neck. "If you two would be so kind to lead me to the Great Hall, I am rather hungry from my journey."

"Will you be staying for the tournament?" Rose asked as she stood but both men gave her weary looks. "What? I think it would be a good idea for Harry to retouch with Mr. Lupin, after all they do sound close. Besides it might do Harry some good talking to you, he has seemed a little tired."

"Perhaps I shall," Lupin sighed wearily not having the strength to argue with any of them at the moment. "However that is up to Dumbledore to decide, I doubt that many parents would like the idea of me staying here…."

"I doubt many parents would like the idea of their children going to this school when the Tri Wizard Tournament is being held, Remus." The Doctor reassured and patted the man's back gently. "And if they do, so what? As you said yourself it is up to Dumbledore to decide…" he smiled at Rose. "And I am finding myself agreeing with him, Rose; I'm a bit hungry myself. Let's all go down to the Great Hall and see if we can catch the end of breakfast. Tonight is a special night after all! It's Rose's first Halloween with real witches and wizards, along with the night the champions are going to be announced!"

Fawkes cooed and landed on his perch as the three left the office, the door closing behind him. The three made their way to the Great Hall without being seen, and they sat together at the staff table and spoke of the times that had passed since the Doctor and Romana left. However Rose's mind was on the goblet rather than old times, wondering what danger would come from it. The Doctor noticed this and proceeded to give her a history lesson of the Tri Wizard Tournament with commentary provided from Lupin. The three spent most the day in the Great Hall until they had found Dumbledore and proposed the idea.

Dumbledore studied the three for a long moment before breathing a sigh. "I see no trouble in him staying the night, as seeing how it is taxing for him to travel this far." He smiled with a glint in his eyes. "However I am unsure of his presence here during the tournament. I shall speak of it to the other judges after the champions are selected after the feast tonight." They all smiled. "I'll arrange Filch to set up an extra chair beside the Doctor, unless of course Miss Tyler you would not mind sitting at one of the House tables this night?"

Rose beamed. "Of course not! I'd love to!" Dumbledore chuckled as he could see she already had a house in mind. Rose looked at the Doctor who nodded as well.

"It is settled then." Dumbledore nodded. "Please, Lupin, do make yourself comfortable during your stay. If you are looking for Harry I believe he is with his friends at Hagrid's hut."

"It is quiet alright, Dumbledore." Lupin raised his hand. "I am rather tired, I can wait to see Harry this evening at the feast, and afterwards."

Dumbledore left the three to each other's company to prepare for the coming evening. As night settled and the students gathered for the Halloween Feast, Rose sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for Harry and his friends as Lupin took her seat beside the Doctor at the staff's table. Rose looked up at the decorated ceiling, thinking about the excitement that was to come within the following few hours. It seemed to be everywhere and in everything, but with a sense of danger as well. Rose smiled to herself, she had found herself loving the sense of danger ever since the met the Doctor and couldn't imagining living without it.


End file.
